Moment of Impact
by Ayamokino
Summary: Un accident avant sa 6ème année oblige Dumbledore à changer ses plans pour l'été de Harry. Une trêve imprévue avec Snape le préparera-t-il mieux pour les évènements à venir ?  TRADUCTION, fic mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Moment of Impact

Auteur : Suite Sambo

Traducteur : Ayamokino

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Je ne gagne aucun argent en publiant cette traduction

Note de la traductrice : J'ai découvert cette histoire sur le site Potions And Snitches. Ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est la relation entre Harry et Snape et comment elle se développe au cours de l'histoire.

J'utilise le nom Snape au lieu de Rogue. Tout simplement parce que je le trouve beaucoup plus sympa et aussi parce que dans cette version, il est censé être plus doux, plus compréhensif alors Snape convient plus que Rogue.

Moment of impact

Chapter 1: First moment of impact

L'été après sa cinquième année à Poudlard en était presque à sa moitié et Harry Potter avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lire à Privet Drive. Comme prévu, après les menaces de Fol œil à la gare de King's Cross, les Dursley avaient laissé à Harry une grande liberté. Il n'avait pas souvent quitté la maison, juste pour désherber – la seule corvée en extérieur pour laquelle tante Pétunia avait vraiment insisté et pour faire un saut chez Mrs Figg de temps en temps. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire – à part les habituelles corvées de cuisine et de nettoyage de la maison- il avait envoyé Hedwige à ses amis avec une lettre réclamant des livres intéressants. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder son esprit loin du Département Des Mystères … loin de la prophétie … loin de Sirius. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il était coincé chez les Dursley tous les étés, l'ennui en était plus facile à supporter et il ne prenait pas son isolation de manière trop… _personnelle_.

Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'aider. Hedwige était revenue presque immédiatement avec un lourd ouvrage : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Harry avait presque éclaté de rire quand il l'avait déballé. Hermione avait essayé pendant cinq ans de le leur faire lire, à Ron et à lui. Il l'avait parcouru en moins d'une semaine, le trouvant fascinant dans sa monotonie. Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup, mais le livre lui avait quand même réservé quelques surprises. Il se demanda si Hermione avait lu la partie sur la révolte des elfes de maison en 1344, ou si les jumeaux avaient jamais trouvé l'escalier secret menant à l'observatoire au sommet de la tour Nord.

Il était seulement à la moitié de la première partie quand Hedwige livra un bouquin de la part de Ron. Il sourit largement en déballant _Parfaits Préfets : Les étoiles montantes de Poudlard_. La note qui l'accompagnait disait « trouvé ça dans la vieille chambre de Percy. Je sais que tu l'apprécieras. Tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a aucune mention de Ron Weasley. » Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille Wesley, se montra quelques heures après Hedwige avec un cadeau de Ginny. C'était un petit livre, assez vieux, relié en cuir. « Le journal de grand-mère Prewett » avait écrit Ginny « de quand elle était à Poudlard. Pas du tout magique. Ne le dit pas à Maman ! ». Harry garda le journal près de son lit et lisait des passages au hasard quand ses autres lectures étaient trop ennuyeuses. Il conclut rapidement que la grand-mère de Ron et Ginny ressemblait plus à Fred et George qu'à Molly. _Perceval Prewett ne saura jamais ce qui l'a frappé ! On était dans le Grand Hall, on avait juste fini le déjeuner, quand son estomac a commencé à gargouiller et il a eu des gaz, des assez bruyants. Il a rougi jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux et il a fui en tenant fermement son estomac. Maude Harris ricanait si fort qu'elle en grognait._

Harry remarqua mentalement que ses amis faisaient attention de ne rien lui envoyer de trop ennuyeux ou de sombre ou de déprimant. Pas de livre d'occlumencie. Pas de livre sur l'histoire de la magie noire. Rien sur Voldemort.

Voldemort.

La prophétie. Ses amis n'étaient pas au courant. Il savait qu'il devait leur dire. Il y était forcé, mais trouver les mots, trouver le courage … Peut être que quand ils seraient tous ensemble, il en serait capable. De leur dire qu'ils étaient amis avec un homme mort … ou un assassin. Mais pas dans une lettre. Pas par un hibou.

Il secoua la tête et regarda dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur le quartier de Privet Drive. Les rangées ordonnées de maisons, les pelouses impeccables sans une feuille qui traînait. C'était presque l'heure de dîner maintenant, et Oncle Vernon serait bientôt à la maison. Harry avait fini _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et l'avait renvoyé à Hermione. Hedwige lui avait lancé un regard furieux quand il lui avait donné le lourd paquet. Hermione lui avait renvoyé en retour _Moi, le Magicien_, l'autobiographie de Gilderoy Lockhart, et Harry, qui était maintenant dans de meilleure disposition envers lui, avait juste commencé le chapitre de la rencontre de Lockhart avec une créature appelée Big Foot aux Etats-Unis. Il soupira et referma le livre. Il n'avait pas désherbé et arrosé les parterres de fleurs du trottoir, et même si c'était le jardin de Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon allait sans aucun doute le remarquer. C'était plus diplomatique de s'exécuter. Oncle Vernon aimait le voir travailler. Il pouvait commencer maintenant et son oncle pourrait ainsi le voir suant et malheureux quand il rentrerait du travail. Ça lui égayerait sa soirée.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry était à genoux dans les zinnias et dans la citronnelle. Curieusement, cette corvée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle lui rappelait assez sa classe d'Herbologie avec le professeur Chourave. Il avait atteint un coin de menthe particulièrement touffu quand plusieurs évènements se produisirent en même temps.

Un " Meow ! " bruyant et éraillé le surprit comme un chat au poil gris, lisse et brillant, qui était apparemment caché dans le carré de menthe, sauta en l'air. Un « crack ! » bruyant résonna partout autour de lui et la cicatrice d'Harry explosa de douleur. Il trébucha en arrière, vers la rue, en agrippant son front, buta contre le trottoir et s'étala sur la chaussée. C'est à ce moment que la voiture de fonction de l'Oncle Vernon tourna au coin, fonça vers Harry et le percuta de plein fouet, puis elle alla s'arrêta en crissant après avoir rencontré un arbre.

Il entendit un hurlement et des bruits de pas qui courraient vers lui.

«Harry! Harry … Oh mon dieu… »

"Bill?" marmonna Harry. Sa main gauche était encore sur son front mais la douleur à la tête rivalisait maintenant avec la douleur dans ses jambes, et avec la sensation humide et dégoutante dans son bras droit.

« Reste couché Harry » murmura Bill Weasley. "N'essaye pas de bouger. L'aide arrive"

«Mes jambes me font mal »dit Harry en un gémissement à peine audible. Sa cicatrice l'élançait et il sentit ou _entendit ?_ un vent sombre et une voix froide. « _Potter ? Il est blessé ?_ » La voix s'éteignit, et la douleur reflua.

_Crack !_

« Bill ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? » dit une seconde voix. Quelqu'un d'autre s'agenouilla près du jeune homme.

« Enveloppe ça autour de lui » dit une voix de femme inconnue.

Harry gémit quand il sentit qu'on pressait quelque chose sur ses jambes. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

« Ne le bougez pas. Attendez Dumbledore. »

« Remus ? » demanda Harry, en se dégageant pour s'asseoir. D'une certaine façon, Harry se sentit mieux en sachant que son vieux professeur, l'ami de son père, était là.

Le cri d'une femme l'effraya, et il secoua la tête à cause du bruit.

« Du calme, Harry, c'est juste ta tante … Bill ? Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de ces moldus … » Il y eut encore une bousculade et des visages familiers mais brumeux se montrèrent, des visages dont Harry pensait qu'ils appartenaient aux voisins des Dursley.

Des pneus crissèrent et une portière de voiture claqua quand un passant s'arrêta pour voir la raison de cette agitation. Le bruit fut presque couvert par un double _crack_ comme deux autres sorciers apparaissaient.

Albus Dumbledore, sa robe couverte par une longue cape verte, était maintenant penché sur Harry. Bill commença à pousser tous les voisins, en leur assurant que la situation était sous contrôle et qu'ils allaient emmener Harry directement à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un devint un peu agressif, il ne voulait pas quitter la scène avant qu'une ambulance soit appelée. Bill se plaça habilement entre la femme et Harry, l'empêchant de voir le directeur qui essayait d'écarter la main d'Harry de sa tête. Celui-ci la serra plus fermement encore.

« Harry ? Est-il… ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il était là mais parti maintenant. »

« Harry, nous allons t'aider. Reste calme. »

« Comment allons-nous le déplacer ? » demanda une faible voix. Harry tourna légèrement la tête mais ne put rester concentré sur le visage.

« Toutes les solutions évidentes sont impossibles » répondit Dumbledore. « Transplaner ou la cheminette pourraient aggraver son état, et un portoloin illégal dans cet endroit… »

« C'est la meilleure option » répondit un autre sorcier. « A moins que vous ne vouliez appeler le Magicobus. » Harry grimaça à cette suggestion. « L'un de nous devrait aller avec lui – le tenir pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse plus avant que nous arrivions.»

« Vous connaissez les risques, Severus » répondit Dumbledore.

Snape ! Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent.

« Où ? » gémit-il. « Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »

« St Mangouste » répondit la voix de Remus au-dessus de lui.

« Non » corrigea rapidement Dumbledore. « Il ne peut pas y aller. »

« Albus, il a besoin de soins ! Regardez-le ! Nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Si il va là-bas, ce sera en première page de la _Gazette_ » dit doucement Dumbledore.

«Alors Poudlard » conclue la voix froide de Snape. « Et rapidement. Il est en train de perdre tout son sang… »

« Nous allons l'éloigner de la foule – avec la voiture de ce moldu » dit Snape.

« Mais utiliser un portoloin en portant quelqu'un… »

« Cela a déjà été fait. »

« Il n'y a réellement pas d'autre moyen » ajouta Dumbledore. « La pression quand on transplane avec ses blessures. La pression pourrait… » Sa voix s'éteignit pour laisser un moment de silence. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il « Peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Le professeur Snape va t'emmener par portoloin à Pré-au-lard. Tu dois l'écouter attentivement et obéir à tout ce qu'il te dit. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas … ? » Même dans une situation pareille, son instinct lui dictait de ne pas faire confiance à Snape. Snape avait _voulu _que Sirius meure …

« Harry… » Le visage de Dumbledore était maintenant près du sien et sa voix était douce. « Tu as besoin d'aide immédiate. Le professeur Snape est le seul qui puisse te donner cette aide. Accepte-la. Écoute-le attentivement. »

Dumbledore se leva et Snape pris sa place en s'agenouillant. Il y avait plus d'agitation venant du jardin où se tenaient les voisins et la voiture qui était arrivé en même temps que Snape et Dumbledore démarra.

« Potter, votre tête doit être en contact avec mon corps quand le portoloin s'activera. Vous devez concentrer toute votre volonté sur moi – ne plus penser. Je sais que ce sera dur pour vous mais vous devez le faire. Maintenez le contact avec votre tête et désirez le plus fort possible être collé à moi, où que j'aille. Compris ? » Il termina avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour une grimace de mépris si la situation avait été moins grave.

« Remus, vous pouvez conduire une voiture n'est-ce pas ? » demanda rapidement Dumbledore.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas conduit, mais bien sûr que je peux » répondit Remus. Il se dépêcha et réquisitionna rapidement la voiture d'Oncle Vernon qui pouvait heureusement encore rouler malgré une bosse assez importante sur le pare-chocs et le capot.

Snape passa rapidement sa baguette sur le corps blessé du Garçon Qui Avait Survécu. Harry sentit ses jambes se tendre quand Snape le souleva avec soin et se glissa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qui attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » rugit Oncle Vernon du jardin où Tante Pétunia le réconfortait.

Dumbledore l'ignora simplement et se glissa sur le siège passager, laissant Bill seul pour s'occuper des moldus puis transplaner plus tard. Remus démarra avec des grincements de pneus, il passa devant une douzaine de maison et franchi quelques carrefours avant de se garer adroitement sur le bord de la route.

« J'y vais d'abord pour demander un carrosse à Hagrid. » dit Dumbledore. « Amenez le jusqu'à la barrière, Severus. » Il partit dans un faible crack et Harry entendit encore la voix froide de Snape.

« La tête » dit Snape.

A la place, Harry regarda Remus.

« Remus, S'il te plait… » croassa-t-il. Il leva sa main valide vers le loup-garou.

« La tête, Harry » dit rapidement Remus. « Serre la très fort. Je serais dès que j'aurais fini d'aider Bill avec ces moldus.»

« Vous devez leur effacer la mémoire » dit Snape. Harry, dans sa position déshonorante, la tête et les épaules sur la poitrine du maître des potions, se sentit heureux de cette démarche.

« Ramenez la voiture d'Oncle Vernon » réclama Harry, serrant les dents comme la douleur irradiait de ses jambes à son torse. Snape et Remus échangèrent un regard.

« Je le ferais plus tard, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. » assura Remus. « Reste serré contre Severus. Il va utiliser le portoloin avec toi. Il a besoin de se concentrer pour tenir le coup et tu dois l'écouter. Quoi qu'il te dise. »

« Vous devez garder le contact » réclama Snape.

« Je _sais. » _dit-il brutalement. « Vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire… »

« Parce que c'est important » répondit Snape, sa voix froide devenant glacée. « Si je perds ma prise sur vous… »

« Harry » appela Remus, « Tu rentres à Poudlard. Tu rentres à la maison. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il serra fermement les yeux.

« Maintenant ! » dit Snape, en serrant ce qui ressemblait à une plume dans sa main valide.

Ils disparurent avec l'habituelle sensation d'agrippement derrière le nombril et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à l'étrange sensation de voler et de tomber à la fois, il fut ébranlé par le choc des pieds de Snape heurtant brutalement le sol. Son corps était extrêmement lourd et Snape trébucha puis se stabilisa. Snape se dépêcha, couru presque, tout en le portant. Harry entendait des cris devant eux mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Serrer toujours fermement la tête contre la cape lisse et noire de Snape semblait apaiser la douleur.

La dernière chose dont il se souviendrait serait Hagrid le soulevant des bras de Snape et le plaçant dans un carrosse qui les attendait. Quelqu'un a l'intérieur le prit dans ses bras mais il ne se souvint plus de qui. Il se rappela seulement avoir vu, du coin de l'œil quand Hagrid le tenait, Snape, haletant, s'appuyant lourdement contre les Sombrals harnachés au carrosse.

Merci beaucoup à ma Beta Tian Tian pour ses corrections et ses conseils éclairés.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? L'histoire est pas mal hein ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Missing days

Il regarda son bras. Les bandages enlevés il ne restait qu'une longue cicatrice irrégulière. Curieusement, elle avait la forme d'un éclair. Les bords de la cicatrice étaient rouges et quand il étendait son bras valide et touchait sa cicatrice au front, une douleur aiguë lui traversait le bras…

Harry se redressa dans un mouvement brusque. Par habitude, il tendit la main pour atteindre ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, mais quand il bougea le bras, une grande douleur le figea dans son mouvement.

« Outch ! » gémit-il.

« Fais attention mon chéri. » Quelqu'un déplaça gentiment son bras dans une position plus confortable. « Tiens, voilà tes lunettes… »

«Merci. » marmonna-t-il, fixant avec une soudaine clarté la mère de Ron, Mrs Weasley. Elle était dans un fauteuil à bascule placé près de son lit. Un vieux livre usagé reposait sur ses genoux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en ajustant les couvertures autour de ses jambes.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses jambes sous les draps. Il agita les orteils pour vérifier. Rien ne se passa. Il leva les yeux vers Mrs Weasley.

« Je ne peux pas bouger mes orteils »dit-il d'une voix rêche.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mon chéri, tes jambes sont encore immobilisées par un sort de Poppy » Elle se plaça derrière lui et tapota ses oreillers, puis elle l'aida à s'asseoir. Ses jambes étaient traînées avec lui. Il pouvait sentir comme une douleur sourde dans ses os. Il se dit que c'était un bon signe, autant qu'un signe puisse l'être

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'un air endormi tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. C'était la même fenêtre qu'Hermione avait claqué juste un peu trop fort, il y a un an, capturant Rita ainsi Skeeter dans sa forme animagus.

« Presque midi, mon chéri » répondit Mrs Weasley. « J'espère que tu es affamé. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger. »

Harry avait faim en effet. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas avalé un bon repas – il supposa presque une journée.

« Bien sûr, ce serait très bien » répondit-il en souriant à la mère de Ron. Elle s'esquiva de la chambre pendant une minute mais revint et s'assit de nouveau.

« Alors » dit-il après un moment. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Est-ce vous n'avez pas des … hum…des choses à faire au Terrier ? »

Molly poussa un soupir et repoussa son livre. « Eh bien, Harry, il y a … tu vois … des choses qui …euh… sont _arrivées_ et auxquelles nous ne nous attendions pas. » Son visage commença à rougir, exactement comme Ron quand il était nerveux.

Harry sentit une soudaine pointe dans son estomac. Ça ne semblait pas bon du tout.

« Des choses ? » demanda-t-il. « Euh, quelles _sortes_ de choses exactement ? »

Elle fut interrompue – Harry savait par expérience que ce n'était jamais bon signe – par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison qui portait un grand plateau couvert. L'elfe, un de ceux que Harry ne connaissait pas, tendit le plateau à Mrs Weasley puis détala.

« Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? » souffla Harry comme Mrs Weasley plaçait le plateau sur le lit voisin et le découvrait.

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle. « Eh bien, ça a tout à voir avec un journal moldu. Le _Surrey Sun_, je pense que c'est ce qu'Hermione… »

« C'est le journal qu'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia achètent. » dit-il rapidement. « Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a à voir là-dedans ? »

Mrs Weasley se tordait presque les mains.

« Ecoute, mon chéri » dit-elle tout en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux. « Ronald et Hermione seront là dans quelques heures. Ils prennent le Magicobus. Je déteste les laisser venir par eux-mêmes, mais avec le reste de l'Ordre à … » Elle s'arrêta, de nouveau en colère. « Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils vont tout t'expliquer, Harry. Que dis-tu de manger ton déjeuner et de faire une autre sieste ensuite ? »

Heureusement, l'odeur de la nourriture et la promesse d'une visite de Ron et d'Hermione suffirent à l'occuper, il laissa donc Mrs Weasley se tirer d'affaire … pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il le découvrirait par Hermione. Mrs Weasley retourna à son livre comme il mâchait son rôti et ses pommes de terre. Il supposa que son accident devait être dans le journal. Peut-être que l'ordre craignait que les mangemorts, en lisant le _Surrey Sun_, puissent découvrir qu'il avait été blessé. Il sourit à cette idée. Ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais non ?

Madame Pomfresh entra d'un air affairé juste après qu'il eut fini son déjeuner. Elle souleva les draps qui couvraient ses jambes et passa sa baguette sur elles.

« Bouge à nouveau tes orteils. » commanda-t-elle. Harry fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il le pouvait toujours mais ils paraissaient étrangement raides. Il douta d'avoir jamais eu les orteils raides avant.

« Maintenant, contracte ton poing et » indiqua-t-elle. Il essaya d'avoir l'air impassible quand la douleur grimpa dans son bras blessé mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

« Ah, c'est encore douloureux, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Une mauvaise entaille, et profonde en plus. C'est une sale blessure – ces fichus taxis sont pleins de cambouis et de saleté… »

« C'était l'essieu » corrigea doucement Harry en regardant son bras. Apparemment, son bras avait été lacéré par un des moyeux design de son oncle. Un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de polir tous les weekends.

Avant de partir, elle incita Harry à se tenir debout. Il resta debout, assez instable et tremblant, non sans une bonne dose de douleur. Ça ne l'aida pas vraiment mais il réalisa qu'il aurait dû rester sur le dos pendant des semaines ou même des mois s'il avait été envoyé dans un hôpital moldu.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? » lui demanda-t-il quand elle lui dit de faire quelque pas. « Après tout, ça ne fait qu'une journée depuis l'accident … »

Madame Pomfresh lança un regard à Mrs Weasley.

« Seulement un jour, Harry ? » répondit-elle. « Trois jours serait plus juste. Fixer les os est un travail éprouvant pour le soigneur et pour le patient. Les potions du professeur Snape t'ont gardé endormi dans ce lit pendant que tes os faisaient le plus gros du travail. »

« Trois jours ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Snape avait probablement fait des bonds de joie à l'idée de le garder dans le coma aussi longtemps. Tout paraissait différent quand Mrs Pomfresh l'aida à s'installer dans son lit. Il voulut interroger Mrs Weasley à nouveau, mais il devait finalement payer le prix de la bonne nourriture et du peu d'exercice qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il s'adossa sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil arriva vite et pour une fois, ces rêves furent paisibles.

Réponse aux reviews :

ManonOw : Hum ... Je ne crois pas que les protections du sang soient parties puisque Harry a été blessé à l'extérieur de la maison, sur la route. Si tu te demandes comme tous les sorciers de l'Ordre ont pu transplané, c'est que ça s'est passé derrière les barrières. Enfin, je pense. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Mon premier message, ouah ! Je publierais surement deux fois par semaine, si je peux. J'espère que tu continueras à lire.

Lele-35 : Comme j'ai déjà traduit pas mal de chapitre, je peux publier assez souvent. Il faut juste que je les envoie à ma Beta.

Chachou : Et le pauvre va en voir d'autre ! Je voudrais surtout pas que tu te rendes malade en attendant, alors voilà le chapitre.

Nepheria4 : Merci. J'essaye de traduire un peu tous les jours.

Karo : Ne t'inquiète pas, la voilà la suite ! Ravie que tu es trouvé le premier chapitre palpitant.

Marina : Le Severus est humain, c'est sûr, mais presque médical aussi, et ça c'est un peu dérangeant !

Glacius31 : La suite, pas celle qui se déroule à Poudlard, sera assez théorique, bon il y a aussi un peu d'action mais ce n'est pas le principal. Merci pour tes encouragements !

Lily.r : Merci ! je te promet que tu vas aimer la suite.

Lamatadora : Il y a 44 chapitres dans la fic originale, j'en ai traduit 23 mais seulement 3ont eu l'aval de ma Beta, et comme celle-ci est en vacances, ça va peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps, mais je promets de faire vite. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !

Florely : non, merci à toi plutôt. Recevoir des commentaires, c'est dingue comme ça motive ! ça me donne envie de plus traduire encore.

Grispoils : oui, c'est grave ce qu'à Harry. Pauv' petit quand j'y pense. On est toujours en train de le faire souffrir. Voldy n'a pas un excellent sens du timing, il avait vraiment une bonne raison pour être aussi furieux. Enfin, ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! À plus tard.

Annadriya : Merci. Enfin c'est pas ma fic, hein. C'est juste ma traduction. J'aurais jamais eu l'idée de mettre Albus, Snape, Remus et Harry dans une voiture. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lotus : eh bien j'adore le fait que cette fic t'enthousiasme autant ! J'avais un grand sourire après avoir lu ton commentaire. On est toujours un peu méchant avec Harry mais ça finit généralement bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois dans ce chapitre qu'il est pas tout à fait rétabli, ça va prendre encore du temps pour ça de toute façon … En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Belated Birthday

Il fut réveillé par les voix dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu celui-là ? À genoux sur le sol à frotter les dalles ! Ça me rend malade ! »

« Hermione, je crois que tu devrais juste les laisser tranquille. Ce sont des elfes de maison. Ils aiment travailler. C'est comme ça. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. C'était comme au bon vieux temps... Hermione se plaignant de l'esclavage des elfes de maison et se disputant avec Ron.

« Mais ils portent des torchons ! » continua Hermione.

«Ils ne sont pas sourds, tu sais. » siffla Ron. « Ils peuvent t'entendre et j'imagine qu'ils se sentent assez insultés. »

« Vous deux alors ! » dit une troisième voix. « Vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple marié. Vous avez probablement réveillé Harry maintenant. »

« C'est très bien alors. » répondit Ron à sa sœur. « De toute façon, il voudrait être réveillé pour nous voir. Je suis sûr qu'il est resté couché assez longtemps.

« Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer et entrer ? » appela Harry, un sourire toujours collé au visage.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en courant vers son lit, Ginny et Ron sur ses talons. Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait l'enlacer mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se décider où poser les mains, son bras étant bandé jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle résolut le problème en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! » s'exclama Ginny, tout en s'installant près d'Hermione. Ron lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais c'était trop tard.

« Mieux ? » demanda Harry. « Mieux que quand ? » D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se le rappeler, il n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis le Poudlard Express, il y avait plus d'un mois.

Ginny et Ron se placèrent volontairement derrière Hermione et l'encouragèrent du regard.

« Eh bien, Harry » commença-t-elle. « Mieux que sur la photo. Celle de ton accident. »

« Une photo ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant désagréablement vers les aigus. « Quelle photo ? Je ne me souviens pas que quiconque ait pris une photo … »

« En fait, tu n'en étais pas vraiment capable. » répondit Hermione. « Tu paraissais souffrir énormément. Et c'était en plein jour, alors il n'y a pas eu de flash pour prendre la photo. »

« Mrs Weasley a mentionné un article dans le _Sun_. » commença Harry. « Mais elle n'a rien dit à propos d'une photo. » Il les fixa les uns après les autres. Ils se comportaient tous les trois comme s'ils en savaient beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en disaient, et beaucoup plus que lui n'en savait.

« Ca n'aurait pas été si mauvais » dit Hermione. « Si un journaliste local n'était pas arrivé. Les photos sont si … hum … frappantes que le Times a repris l'histoire. »

« Le Times ? Le _London Times_ ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une voiture qui s'était arrêtée, et du claquement d'une portière, un peu après l'accident.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron et Ginny paraissaient mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda-t-il. Les papillons dans son estomac s'en donnaient à cœur joie. « L'article, je veux dire. »

« Juste que la voiture de ton oncle t'a accidentellement heurté et que selon ton oncle et ta tante, tu récupères sur le continent, dans la famille d'un ami. Ça leur donne … les Dursley semblent … » Elle s'arrêta quand Ron et Ginny lui lancèrent des regards noirs. « Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. »Elle se pencha et lissa les couvertures de Harry.

Harry secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« Est-ce que par hasard, ça cite mon nom ? Ou l'endroit où je vis ? »

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle regarda Ron et Ginny dans l'espoir d'un soutien, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour devenir invisibles.

« Alors ? » demanda encore une fois Harry. « Je suppose que c'est un oui ? »

« Ton nom, là où tu vis et le nom de ton oncle et de ta tante » répondit-elle.

« Oh » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. « Est-ce qu'on me reconnait sur la photo ? »

« Eh bien, tu vois, avec ta cicatrice, et tout ça … » répondit Ginny, sans conviction.

Sans réfléchir, Harry leva une main et cacha son front avec sa frange.

« Et qui a la photo ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez prise avec vous ? » Harry était de plus en plus déprimé et Ron fit un pas vers lui en signe d'encouragement.

« C'est très drôle, Harry, vraiment. Tu portes une espèce d'énorme jean noué autour de la taille avec une vieille corde et tes jambes sont dans un angle vraiment bizarre. Et puis il y a aussi cet afghan rose ! »

« Ron ! » siffla Hermione tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

« Une des chroniqueuses du _Surrey Sun_ vit dans ton voisinage, Harry. » expliqua Hermione. « Elle est arrivée en voiture juste après que l'accident se soit produit. Elle a fait une sorte d'enquête qui s'est terminée en fait divers pour la rubrique article de fond du lundi. »

« Un fait divers ? » répéta Harry. « L'histoire du garçon magique mutilé par une cicatrice maudite qui s'est fait heurter par la voiture de son oncle ? »

« Oh, Harry, on savait que tu serais bouleversé. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai ouvert le _Times_ et que j'ai vu cette photo, et puis l'histoire comme quoi les Dursley t'ont recueilli quand tes parents sont morts et qu'ils t'ont élevé comme leur second fils … »

« Second fils! » Harry se sentit soudainement faible.

"Il y avait aussi une photo de toi et de Dudley quand vous aviez à peu près deux ans … »

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à repousser toutes ces informations horribles dans un coin de son esprit.

« Attendez une minute. » dit-il. « Est-ce-que les sorciers lisent les journaux moldus ? »

« Eh bien, la plupart non. » répondit Ginny d'un ton contrit.

« La plupart ? » questionna Harry.

« Mais quelques-uns les lisent. » continua-t-elle. « Quelquefois papa aussi. »

« Tu devrais juste laisser tomber tout ça, mon vieux » dit Ron en sortant quelque chose de sa poche et en le déposant sur le lit de Harry, juste devant lui. « C'est ça qui a causé toute l'agitation. »

Harry regarda l'exemplaire plié de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il le déplia et le laissa presque tomber sous le choc. Sur la première page, il y avait une photo de lui, étendu sur la route, enroulé dans un afghan d'une couleur rose vif couvert de sang, les lunettes de travers. Une foule de gens se bousculait autour de lui et sa propre tête se renversait en arrière dans un mouvement continu, comme s'il était en train de gémir de douleur. Le titre disait : _Où est Harry ?_ La photo dévoilait clairement sa cicatrice.

« Harry, ne te prends pas la tête. » dit Hermione. « L'Ordre garde tout ça sous contrôle. Enfin, on pense qu'ils le font. Ils ne nous ont vraiment rien révélé. Tout ce que Ron et Ginny savent, ils l'ont appris de Bill et Charlie en surprenant leur conversation au Terrier. »

Ginny s'assit au bord du lit. Harry la regarda avec gratitude. Elle paraissait être deux fois moins effrayée que Ron et Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui ou bien parce qu'elle n'était pas facilement effrayée en général.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet, Harry. Papa nous a dit, à Ron et à moi, qu'ils avaient doublé la garde autour de ta maison. Ce n'est pas du tout ta faute et tu es en sécurité ici à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'un stupide accident. »

Harry la regarda, ne se sentant pas vraiment mieux. N'avait-il pas eu son quota d'accidents stupides ?

« Ils ont pratiquement mon adresse maintenant. » dit-il. « Et ça ne leur prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, non pas vraiment » admit-elle. « Papa dit que la _Gazette_ a déjà rencontré Dumbledore et qu'il a fait un communiqué. Ça devrait être dans le journal de demain. Ils voulaient une autre photo de toi mais Dumbledore a refusé. »

« Personne ne m'a rien demandé, bien sûr. » se plaignit Harry. « C'est quand même mon visage. »

« C'est justement pour ça, non ? » dit Hermione assez sarcastique. « Tu n'étais pas vraiment disponible pour une interview, Harry »

Harry esquissa un sourire bien qu'il n'éclaira pas réellement son visage.

« Hé, je suis désolé, c'est juste un peu trop d'un coup, tu vois ? D'abord, je découvre que j'ai été inconscient pendant trois jours et après que ma photo fait la une de trois journaux et que tout le monde sait maintenant que Harry Potter vit à Little Whigging. Je doute que même si on utilisait de la magie ancienne ou je ne sais quoi, je sois jamais en sécurité chez les Dursley. »

« Harry, il y a quelque chose en plus. » dit Ginny. Son air lui annonça que cette autre chose ne serait certainement pas réjouissante.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Bien … quoi d'autre alors ? »

« La photo dans la _Gazette_… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

« Quoi ? Tu veux un autographe ? »

« Harry ! C'est sérieux. C'est Bill. On peut le voir sur la photo. »

« Quoi ? » Harry récupéra le journal et examina soigneusement la photo. Les gens autour de lui continuaient à se bousculer. Il pouvait reconnaître certain de ses voisins (il ne les avait pas remarqué avant) et une petite partie de Dudley (il ne tenait pas en entier dans la photo). Et en effet, il y avait un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, penché près de sa tête. Son visage était flou mais les cheveux roux et la boucle d'oreille étaient facilement reconnaissables. Harry laissa tomber le journal. Un sentiment indescriptible s'emparait de lui, un sentiment d'impuissance et de profonde angoisse qui le rabaissait encore et encore. Il fixa un point sur le mur le plus éloigné, juste entre Hermione et Ron. Il essayait très fort de ne pas pleurer. Si seulement il pouvait rassembler toute la colère qu'il avait ressenti durant toute l'année précédente – elle réussirait peut être à contenir ses larmes. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste triste. Incroyablement triste. Hermione avait un sorcier de l'Ordre chez elle 24h /24h, les effectifs avaient doublé chez les Dursley et maintenant la participation de Bill à l'Ordre ne mettait pas seulement en danger sa propre vie, mais également celle de toute sa famille. Et Sirius … Sirius était mort et il ne reviendrait jamais.

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Ginny. Harry la regarda. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit avec Hermione et Ron près d'elle. Il remarqua, comme s'il était en quelque sorte un étranger à cette scène que Hermione serrait la main de Ron et que tous les trois paraissaient aussi triste et inquiets que lui.

« Non » admit-il. « Je ne vais pas bien. Rien ne va bien. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Bill maintenant? »

« Personne ne nous l'a dit. » répondit Ginny. « Mais écoute, Bill savait exactement ce qu'il risquait en rejoignant l'Ordre. Et ton accident ne l'a pas réellement exposé comme un membre. Ce n'est pas déraisonnable de penser que ça pourrait juste être un ami de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry. » dit Ron. Harry le regarda. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron était devenu brusquement sérieux. Il tenait encore la main d'Hermione. Ou c'était elle qui lui tenait la main. C'était plutôt difficile à dire.

« D'accord, à quoi est-ce que je pense alors, Ron ? » demanda Harry. Il n'était pas en train de tester son ami, sa voix n'était même pas sarcastique. Il était plus résigné qu'autre chose.

« Tu es en train de penser que tu nous mets tous en danger. » répondit Ron. « Mais c'est faux. Alors arrête simplement de penser comme ça. Ouais. Vo … » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Vo ... Voldemort veut se débarrasser de toi et tout, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'arrêtera là. »

« Nous sommes forts grâce à toi, Harry. » dit Ginny. Elle le surprit en se rapprochant de lui et en repoussant sa frange de son front, exposant sa cicatrice. « Nous sommes tous avec toi. » Elle se retourna attendant une confirmation de la part de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Elle dût voir leurs mains jointes car, quand elle se retourna vers Harry, elle avait un petit sourire satisfait au visage. Harry sentit son visage s'étirer lui aussi dans un petit sourire. « On est plus forts à plusieurs alors ? » dit Harry en tendant son bras valide vers Ginny.

Ginny prit sa main, et offrit son autre main à son frère. Ron la prit, assez maladroitement, et regarda Hermione. Ils se fixèrent et les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge quand il réalisa que leurs mains étaient toujours liées.

« Ensemble, alors. » dit Hermione en agrippant la main d'Harry, finissant ainsi le cercle. « Peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme cela, les mains jointes, en silence. « Pour Sirius. » murmura Harry tout en pressant les mains d'Hermione et de Ginny. Ils le serrèrent en retour et chacun murmura « Pour Sirius. »

Un bruit à la porte interrompit ce pur moment de solidarité.

« Je crois que Mr Potter est attendu à une fête. dit le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans la salle, suivie par Hagrid poussant un engin qui ressemblait vaguement à un fauteuil roulant.

« Une fête ? » demanda Harry en lançant un sourire confus à Hagrid. « Pour avoir été heurté par une voiture ? »

« Non » dit Hagrid. « Pour fêter ton rétablissement. Et tes 16 ans. »

« 16 ans ? » il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. « On est quel jour ? »

« Le 1er août » répondit Hermione. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Harry ! »

Réponse aux commentaires :

Chachou : ah je n'ai rien fait subie à Harry, je ne suis que la traductrice ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne jubile pas non plus devant ses aventures … Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devrait s'éclairer rapidement.

Alaiena : ça c'est très gentil. Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas si je mérite cette louange pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé cette histoire !

Stormtrooper2 : Toi, tu es perspicace ! T'as raison, il n'y a pas que ça. Harry paralysé ? Quelle horreur ! Non, heureusement, il va aller mieux. Merci d'avoir lu !

Selsynn : La version originale est fini oui, il y a même une suite, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr que je la traduise. Celle-là est déjà bien longue ! Du courage, j'en ai peut-être mais c'est surtout l'envie et tout simplement j'aime ça. Merci beaucoup !

Magicus Lilium : Pas de souci, je l'aime aussi beaucoup !

Mackensy : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Hats, Crackers and Presents

Madame Pomfresh entra d'un air affairé derrière Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall et supervisa le déplacement de Harry de son lit à la chaise roulante magique. Harry remarqua que son plus gros problème, ce n'était pas ses jambes, mais son bras blessé. Il pouvait facilement déplacer ses jambes ou alors encore les laisser pendre hors du lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras pour bouger lui-même, et rien que le tendre entraînait pas mal de douleur. Il se mit sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Ron et réussit à rester debout en équilibre – même si Ron tournait autour de lui, doutant clairement qu'il soit capable de tenir tout seul – pendant que Hagrid apportait la chaise. Elle était bien plus étroite qu'une chaise moldue et montée sur un plus grand nombre de roues. Harry ne demanda pas où ils allaient mais se mit à tousser assez nerveusement quand ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et approchèrent des premiers escaliers. Hermione croisa son regard et haussa les épaules. Personne d'autre ne paraissait inquiet.

Ron conduisait la chaise et Hagrid devait un peu se pencher pour pouvoir la pousser. Ron le mena jusqu'aux escaliers et, ralentissant à peine, continua droit devant, juste en haut. Miraculeusement, la chaise resta droite et roula simplement jusqu'au palier. Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione se tenait près de la chaise pour pouvoir l'étudier. Mais elle renonça rapidement à essayer de comprendre comment elle marchait et se hâta de rejoindre le groupe. Ils gravirent d'autres escaliers et en descendirent d'autres, presque comme s'ils essayaient de désorienter Harry. Mais il finit par comprendre où ils se rendaient.

« La Salle sur Demande » dit-il doucement comme une porte, décorée par des banderoles et des ballons surgit soudainement à leur vue.

« Surprise ! » crièrent de nombreuses voix quand Ron poussa Harry à travers la porte. Tous commencèrent à applaudir et Harry fut surprit de voir que la fête se composait d'au moins vingt personnes, dont certaines étaient assez inattendues. La plupart des invités étaient déjà assis il y avait une place précise pour chaque invité, selon un plan précis, un chapeau en papier pour chaque invité, des cadeaux, et des pétards à chaque place.

Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood étaient assis ensemble en bout de table. Harry les salua de la main et ils répondirent, assez embarrassés. Fred Weasley était assis à côté de Neville mais George était placé à l'autre bout de la table.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Salle ne veut pas nous laisser ensemble. » déclara George. « A chaque fois que nous essayons de bouger nos chaises, elles nous ramènent à notre place. »

« Les personnes qui t'entourent ne te plaise pas, George ? » demanda Tonks. La jeune auror, coiffée d'un chapeau melon vert citron en tout point semblable à celui de Cornelius Fudge, était assise entre George et Remus Lupin. Le chapeau de Lupin était une reproduction exacte du système solaire, qui tournoyait autour de sa tête, alors que celui de George transformait sa tête en un canari jaune géant.

Harry se leva avec l'aide de Ron et se glissa sur sa propre chaise. Hermione avait pris son chapeau et, dès qu'il fut assis, elle le plaça sur sa tête. Il avait la forme de grands bois de cerf, décorés de lumières clignotantes.

Dobby l'elfe de maison, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Madame Pomfresh, Mr et Mrs Weasley, le professeur McGonagall, Mrs Figg, Bill et Charlie Weasley complétaient le groupe.

« Je ne porterais pas ça. » dit Ron, assis à côté de Harry. Il regardait d'un air plein de haine le chapeau que la Salle lui avait choisi.

« C'est adorable. » dit Harry, sans cacher son rire. « C'est tout à fait toi. »

Le chapeau avait la forme d'une araignée géante et les huit pattes, anormalement longues, s'agitaient autour du chapeau, à leur gré, comme les soubresauts de terminaisons nerveuses.

« Au moins, si tu le met, tu ne pourras pas le voir. » dit Hermione. Elle avait déjà placé le sien sur sa tête, il ressemblait à une pile de livre en équilibre précaire. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Le livre au sommet était, au plus grand plaisir de Harry, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

« Très bien ! » dit Ron en mettant son chapeau.

Ginny, assise à la gauche de Harry et à côté de Mrs Figg, piocha son chapeau et se mit à rire. Il avait la forme d'un clocher autour duquel de minuscules chauves-souris faisaient des ronds pour sortir ou entrer. « Je crois que la Salle se rappelle à quelle point tu es doué avec le sort chauve-furie. » dit Harry.

Ginny mit son chapeau et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Fred Weasley qui s'était levé et tapait sur son verre d'eau avec une cuillère.

« Je déteste l'idée de gâcher votre plaisir, » dit-il alors que son chapeau, une réplique parfaite de Ludo Verpey, répétait tout ce qu'il disait … en bulgare.

« Mais c'est le seizième anniversaire de Harry. Enfin c'était hier et on a essayé d'organiser une fête mais comme Harry dormait, on a mangé tout le gâteau. Alors on a reporté. »

Tout le monde rit, le chapeau finit la traduction et Fred continua.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on est heureux de te voir sur pieds, Harry. Maintenant, mangeons ! »

La table fut soudainement couverte de plats qui accaparèrent l'attention des invités. Harry se servit une cuisse de dinde, deux morceaux de poulet et du hachis parmentier avant de goûter le plat de brocoli, d'igname confit et de pommes de terre aux herbes.

« Essaye un cracker avec moi, Harry. » dit Ron, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre. Il lui tendit un pétard enveloppé de papier doré. Harry le maintint d'un côté pendant que Ron tirait l'autre bout; il en sortit un petit vif d'or aux ailes dorées. Il s'envola et tourna autour de la salle pendant environ cinq minutes avant que Harry, montrant d'étonnants réflexes malgré ses blessures, ne le saisisse au vol avec son bras valide.

« A mon tour, maintenant. » dit Hermione. Elle s'était servi du Yorkshire pudding mais saisit un cracker le tendit au-dessus de l'assiette pour que Harry puisse en prendre un bout.

Harry le tira obligeamment. Avec un bruit sec, un tas brillant de gallions s'éleva grâce à de minuscules ailes enchantées. Ils se mirent à planer puis fondirent sur la table, causant des dommages un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous attrapés par les invités.

Ron regarda ses gallions avec méfiance. « Ce n'est pas de l'or de gobelins, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un grand « Oh ! », de l'autre côté de la table, quand Neville et Luna tirèrent un pétard ensemble. Un arc-en-ciel s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la table et une pluie de bonbons au citron s'abattit sur la table pendant quelque secondes, puis s'arrêta.

Le professeur Dumbledore parut enchanté. Il prit un bonbon et le mit en bouche, puis en offrit un autre à Mrs Figg.

Quand tout le monde eut assez mangé après le gâteau et la crème glacée et que tous les pétards furent tirés, tous se levèrent et la table disparut dans un _pop_. Des chaises confortables apparurent et Harry fut conduit à un fauteuil rond avec un pouf pour ses pieds.

« Cadeaux ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, en tirant un chariot rempli de paquet cadeaux près de lui.

Harry fixa la pile de cadeaux, puis leva la tête vers ses amis. C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Tous ces cadeaux, juste pour lui. Juste pour celui qui avait causé toute cette douleur et ces problèmes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi et que personne dans cette pièce ne croyait vraiment que c'était de sa faute. Mais pourtant … Il refoula toutes ses émotions et accepta le premier cadeau que Mrs Weasley lui avait mis dans les mains.

Ce cadeau révéla en fait le ton de cette fin de journée. C'était un afghan rose couvert de fleurs cousues à la main, presque exactement le même qu'une voisine avait donné à Bill pour couvrir Harry.

« On n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le rose te va bien. » dit George pendant qu'Harry fixait son cadeau d'un drôle de regard.

Harry secoua la tête et tenta un sourire. Il enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules, fut acclamé et passa au paquet suivant.

Finalement, il eut une paire de rétroviseur pour ses lunettes, de solides protège-tibias pour ses jambes, un essieu d'une vraie voiture moldue (c'est du moins ce que Tonks avait prétendu), des béquilles moldues et une boucle d'oreille en forme de croc de dragon. Mr et Mrs Weasley lui donnèrent un jean, et un tee-shirt Sorcier Facétieux représentant un garçon qui se transformait en canari après avoir mangé une crème canari des jumeaux. Il adora les vêtements, probablement les premiers achetés uniquement pour lui.

Le cadeau de Dobby était, comme d'habitude, une paire de chaussettes.

« Dobby les a faites lui-même. » expliqua Dobby. Il était étrangement joyeux. Harry soupçonna qu'il avait trop bu de bièraubeurre. Il y avait quatre paires de chaussettes, toutes d'une couleur différente et décorées de motifs différents.

« Huit chaussettes ! » expliqua Dobby. « Pour les combiner différemment. Rien d'ennuyeux pour Harry Potter ! » Il hoqueta et se rassit.

Hagrid, qui portait un énorme chapeau ressemblant à un scrout à pétard adulte qui crachait quelque fois de la fumée et des étincelles, sourit quand Harry ouvrit son paquet.

« Merci Hagrid ! » rit Harry, en découvrant une copie écorné des _Premiers Secours Sorciers_.

Le dernier cadeau qu'Harry ouvrit venait du professeur McGonagall. « Quelque chose de ma part qui n'est pas des devoirs en plus. » dit-elle à la foule. Tout le monde rit et applaudit bruyamment alors que Harry sortait une nouvelle robe de Quidditch avec le mot « Capitaine » brodé au dos à côté du lion de Griffondor.

« Putain, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ronald! » protesta Mrs Weasley. « Ton language ! »

"Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il est de retour dans l'équipe ! » dit Ron, clairement aussi excité que Harry de ce retournement de situation. « Ombrage l'avait interdit à vie, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry nota que personne ne le corrigea pour ne pas avoir dit « professeur Ombrage ».

« Nous avons décidé de faire annuler certaine de ses décisions. » déclara le professeur McGonagall avec hauteur. « Harry, tu n'es plus banni de l'équipe. J'ai de grandes espérances pour l'équipe de cette année, et il apparaît que nous allons continuer la tradition d'avoir deux Weasley dans l'équipe. » Elle regarda d'un air entendu Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient entrés dans l'équipe après Fred et George l'année dernière alors que Harry avait été interdit.

Harry n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Entouré par ses amis, il se sentait non seulement aimé mais aussi en sécurité. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient là parce qu'ils le voulaient, parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment et cela malgré le danger qui était toujours présent.

La fête se termina après un certain temps et les invités commencèrent à partir comme s'ils avaient reçu un signal. Mr et Mrs Weasley leur avaient dit au revoir et avaient ramassé Luna et Neville qu'ils accompagnaient jusqu'à chez eux par le Magicobus. Fred, George, Bill et Charlie partirent après en disant à Harry qu'ils le verraient plus tard. Tonks l'enlaça en déclarant « Reste loin des voitures. Plus de cicatrice comme celle-là. » Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit « à plus tard. »

A la fin, il ne resta que Hermione, Ron, Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore et Harry. Le directeur s'attarda près de la porte où il avait une conversation à voix basse avec Mrs Pomfresh. Quand elle fut partie, assez mécontente, le professeur Dumbledore s'installa dans un fauteuil près des élèves.

« Il sont finalement partis » dit-il avec un sourire. « J'espère que cette fête t'a fait revenir sur ta décision de dormir pendant ton anniversaire. »

« Oui monsieur, c'était une fête géniale. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Et comment te sens tu ? » demanda-t-il. « Assez bien pour avoir une discussion. » Harry lança un regard à ses amis. Il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil, avec les jambes surélevées par le pouf. Hermione s'assit à sa gauche sur le fauteuil jumeau de Dumbledore, Ron s'affala sur le sol avec ses coudes sur un coussin. Ginny se pelotonna sur une chaise à la droite de Harry. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais intéressée.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, ça aide beaucoup quand on passe trente minutes sur une simple phrase sans savoir ce qu'elle veut dire !

Merci pour Tian Tian qui chasse la virgule en trop et qui corrige plus vite que son ombre !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The first Plan

« J'imagine que tes amis t'ont maintenant mis au courant pour les articles du journal moldu et de la _Gazette_. » dit Dumbledore en s'interrompant pour qu'Harry puisse confirmer.

« Ils me l'ont dit. » répondit Harry. « Et je suis plutôt content d'avoir dormi pendant toute cette agitation »

Dumbledore sourit. « Eh bien, étant donné les circonstances et pour t'aider à terminer ta convalescence, je pense que le mieux serait que tu passes encore une semaine ici, Harry. Je publierais un communiqué à la Gazette disant que tu es en sécurité et que tu récupères. »

« Oui … sur le continent, dans la famille d'un ami … » marmonna Harry. Il se rendit soudainement compte que les Dursley n'avaient aucun ami. Oncle Vernon avait des associés et il y avait bien sûr Tante Marge, mais personne ne semblait vouloir volontairement passer du temps avec les Dursley … y compris Harry lui-même.

« En fait, Harry » répondit Dumbledore, « Je n'ai pas révélé ta localisation. Cependant … voyons, quelle est l'expression moldue déjà ? Ah oui … Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que tu es à Poudlard. » Ron et Ginny se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

Harry réfléchit. Une semaine. Il restait donc encore trois semaines avant que les cours ne reprennent. «Donc je reste ici encore une autre semaine. Et j'irais où après ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Dumbledore ramassa un papier doré de cracker et le fit tourner pendant quelque temps entre ses doigts. Enfin, il répondit :

« Je ne peux pas encore le dire, Harry. Peut-être au Terrier avec les Weasley ou bien en vacances avec la famille de Miss Granger. Je ne peux cependant pas le promettre. Cela pourrait aussi être le 12 square Grimmauld ou … » hésita-t-il.

Harry pâlit et étudia ses mains d'un œil fixe.

« … ou dans un autre lieu sûr. Tu auras un peu de compagnie, au moins quand tu seras à Poudlard. Les parents de tes amis ont accepté qu'ils restent ici avec toi, et Hagrid a promis de garder un œil sur toi quand le Professeur Snape ou moi-même ne seront pas là. »

« Snape ? » la protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

« Le professeur Snape est mon second pendant l'été, Harry. Le Professeur McGonagall ne reste qu'un jour ou deux – elle nous quittera très bientôt. » Il fixa Harry très sérieusement et Harry sut qu'il n'aimerais pas ce qui allait suivre. « Il serait sage d'essayer de te rapprocher du Professeur Snape. Cela pourrait être utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort et tu auras besoin de son aide. » Il lui prit la main pour empêcher la protestation qui allait forcément arriver. « J'ai demandé la même chose à Severus. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile … pour tous les deux … Tu pourrais commencer par lui montrer le respect que tu dois à n'importe quel professeur et te référer à lui par son titre, un titre qu'il a d'ailleurs gagné plus tôt que n'importe quel professeur dans l'histoire de cette école. »

Harry lança un regard à ses amis. Ron était bouche bée, dans la même attitude qu'Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, paraissait impressionnée par cette nouvelle et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avec le directeur. Harry décida que ne rien ajouter et changer de sujet de conversation était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Qu'en est-il de l'Ordre ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire … pour Bill et tout … »

« Il y a bien eu quelques questions, oui. » répondit Dumbledore. « Le ministère voulait depuis longtemps garder un œil sur toi et il me suspecte maintenant de les avoir doublé, ce qui suggèrerait un manque de confiance de ma part envers eux. Ce qui est la vérité, pourrais-je ajouter. Mais comme tu es un ami proche des Weasley, on leur a expliqué que certains d'entre eux passaient l'été chez toi. »

Harry était conscient que le directeur avait tenté d'être honnête avec lui, même s'il prenait encore toutes les décisions pour lui. Harry ne croyait pas que le Ministère avait adhéré à la petite histoire « Bill venait juste d'arriver quand Harry a été heurté par la voiture de son oncle », mais c'était certainement mieux que ce soit Bill qui ait été photographié au lieu d'aurors comme Tonks ou Shacklebolt.

« Et pour les Dursley ? » demanda-t-il. « Sont-ils en sécurité ? »

« Nous avons installé une double surveillance en permanence à Privet Drive. » répondit Dumbledore. « Il n'y a rien eu de suspect pour l'instant. Donc oui, ils sont en sécurité. Hors d'attente des mauvais sorciers en tout cas.»

« Mais pas assez pour me renvoyer là-bas ? » demanda Harry, le défiant des yeux.

« Non Harry, j'ai bien peur que non. » répondit Dumbledore. « Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que l'ennemi peut maintenant localiser la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. De plus, ils savent à présent que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Donc tu n'y retourneras pas. Pas cet été, en tout cas. »

« Professeur, pourquoi nous garder nous quatre ? » Il n'était pas contre le fait de passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis. En fait, avec les récents événements dont il avait été témoin entre Ron et Hermione, il était plutôt content que Ginny soit aussi venue. « Personne n'est en sécurité ici ? »

Dumbledore regarda Harry puis se tourna vers les autres ses yeux bleus commencèrent à scintiller. « L'Ordre estime que vous gardez ensemble pendant un moment va réduire considérablement le nombre de hiboux que vous serez tentés de vous envoyer. La seule restriction que vous avez est de ne pas dépasser les limites de Poudlard et de ne pas envoyer de hiboux. Je prendrais des messages pour vos parents, Mr et Miss Weasley, et je pourrais déposer des lettres à la poste moldue pour vous, Miss Granger. Toute communication à un membre quelconque de l'Ordre devra m'être donnée et je ferais la commission en personne. » Il se leva et le fauteuil confortable disparut avec un _pop_.

« Il est tard. Harry, il est temps pour toi de retourner dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'arrachera la tête si je te garde plus longtemps. Le reste d'entre vous sera logé dans les quartiers des visiteurs durant votre séjour. Ils sont situés près de l'infirmerie et vos affaires y ont déjà été déposées. »

« Par les elfes de maison » dit à voix basse Ron à Hermione.

Ginny aida Harry à s'installer dans la chaise roulante et ils quittèrent ensemble la salle. Dumbledore lança un dernier regard à la salle avant de murmurer « Nox » et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Merci pour tous les commentaires !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Back on His feet

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, le soleil se reflétait sur son lit. Il trouva ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les enfila. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné une dose puissante de Poussos et plusieurs potions de régénération de sang la nuit d'avant. Il entendit des voix assourdies et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il pouvait juste voir Mrs Pomfresh discuter avec quelqu'un, le dos tourné. Quelqu'un avec de longs cheveux graisseux.

Snape.

Voir Snape lui donna le sentiment tenace qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'arriva pas à déterminer quoi. Snape se tournait pour partir quand Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent.

« Mr Potter » le salua-t-il avec froideur en arrivant près de son lit. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient arrêtées pour le laisser passer et ils le regardèrent tous les trois pousser la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour, Harry ! » dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Ginny était toujours tournée vers Snape, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« 'jour » répondit-il. Il avait espéré qu'elles attendraient quelques minutes de plus avant d'entrer- il devait vraiment aller aux toilettes. Il regarda avec espoir dans la direction de Mrs Pomfresh et surprit son regard sur lui.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez tenir sur ces jambes, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle en avançant vivement vers son lit. « Je suppose que vous avez envie de faire un brin de toilette ? »

Harry sourit en remerciement. « Oui, merci, » répondit-il. Il tenta de bouger ses jambes et fut soulagé de découvrir qu'elles étaient moins courbaturées qu'hier et qu'elles n'étaient plus du tout douloureuses. Son bras blessé était toujours pris dans une écharpe et il se sentit un peu déséquilibré quand Hermione et Mme Pomfresh le maintinrent debout

« Ou est Ron ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant, pendant que Mme Pomfresh versait quelque chose sur la blessure laissée par l'essieu. L'entaille était presque refermée, sa peau semblait ferme mais ses muscles restaient fragiles. De la fumée s'éleva de sa coupure et Ginny leva des yeux alarmés.

« Il dort, le paresseux » répondit Hermione. Elle examina la fumée avec un intérêt manifeste mais ne fit pas de commentaire. « Je lui ai pratiquement sauté dessus pour qu'il se lève mais il … » Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase quand Harry et Ginny lui sourirent malicieusement.

« Vous deux alors ! Vous savez ce que je veux dire ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry en regardant Ginny d'un air entendu

« Oui ! Vous deux savez à quel point c'est dur de le réveiller ! »

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de Ginny. « Oui, nous le savons, Hermione. Parce qu'il est mon _frère_ et que Harry est dans son _dortoir. _ Alors comment est-ce que toi tu peux savoir à quel point c'est dur de le faire se lever ? »

Le visage de Hermione pris une intéressante nuance de rouge. Elle fut sauvée d'un plus grand embarras par l'apparition soudaine d'un Ron débraillé à la porte.

« On va manquer le petit déjeuner si on se dépêche pas. »dit-il en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre.

« Vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut » répondit Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait fini de bander le bras de Harry et le glissa dans l'écharpe. « Rendez-vous juste dans la Grande Salle et les elfes vous enverrons quelque chose. Et prenez soin de Mr Potter. Il peut y aller à pied aujourd'hui mais allez-y doucement dans les escaliers. Mr Weasley, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'aideriez avec ses vêtements ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se promener dans le château en pyjama.»

« Je peux y aller alors ? » demanda Harry, visiblement ravi.

« Vous pouvez » répondit-elle. « Mais allez-y doucement s'il vous plait. Vos jambes ont très bien répondu au traitement – tout ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant est de retrouver vos forces. Allez dans le parc et amusez-vous. Et détendez-vous ! »

« Le terrain de Quidditch ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Pas de Quidditch ! » cria Mme Pomfresh en jetant un regard glacé à Ron. « Si je me souviens bien Mr Weasley, vous avez été vous-vous-même sérieusement blessé. Peut-être que je devrais jeter un coup d'œil … »

Le visage de Ron pâlit et il recula loin d'elle. « Non, non, je vais parfaitement bien, merci. On sera sages. Relax »

Mme Pomfresh sourit. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce vous attendez alors ? Aidez Mr Potter à s'habiller et sortez au soleil. Et gardez ce bras au sec, Mr Potter. Ne vous amusez pas encore avec le calamar géant … » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil puis se détourna vers son bureau d'un air affairé. Ron soupira bruyamment de soulagement.. Il se tourna vers son ami et l'aida à enlever l'écharpe puis à faire passer son haut de pyjama au-dessus de son bras bandé. Harry, cependant, avait perdu son regard brillant et regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, tu sais. » dit Harry tout en continuant d'éviter le regard de Ron.

« Désolé de quoi, vieux ? » demanda Ron, perplexe. Il réussit finalement à sortir son bras blessé de la manche de son pyjama.

Harry soupira et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais le commentaire de Mme Pomfresh l'avait ramené en arrière, lui rappelant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient tous été blessé moins de deux mois auparavant au Département des Mystères, en suivant Harry dans ce qui c'était révélé n'être qu'une fausse piste.

« Il est désolé pour ce qui est arrivé au Département des Mystères. » répondit Hermione d'une voix basse, à la porte.

Ron s'arrêta, le tee-shirt de Harry en main, et regarda Hermione. Elle et Ginny attendaient côte à côte au seuil de la porte; toutes deux paraissaient sérieuses. Il fronça les sourcils.

« N'y pense plus. » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, remarquant qu'il portait, pour la deuxième fois cet été, un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Ron lui enfila brusquement son tee-shirt autour du cou.

« Ne demande pas » dit-il fermement. « Je vais bien et je le referais si j'étais dans la même situation. » Il lança un regard de travers à Ginny et Hermione. Elle paraissait toutes deux assez surprises et il s'imagina qu'elles approuvaient comment il gérait la situation. Ils en avaient tous discuté, bien sûr, dans le Magicobus, sur le chemin. Ils étaient sûrs que Harry se blâmait pour ce qui c'était passé en juin et ils étaient déterminés à ne pas le laisser se vautrer dans sa culpabilité ou les repousser, dans une tentative malavisé de les protéger. Ron commença à glisser le bras blessé de Harry dans la manche du tee-shirt, évitant soigneusement de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Ron va parfaitement bien. » dit Ginny. « Il est aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude et peut-être même un peu plus malin. Il semblerait que les cerveaux aient un peu déteint sur lui. » Ron lui tira la langue et elle lui répondit de la même façon. Elle et Hermione sortirent dans le couloir quand Ron aida Harry à mettre son jean et ses baskets.

Harry se leva et vacilla un peu, ses jambes n'étaient plus habituées à son poids. Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Doucement, vieux. » dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la porte. Hermione se tint de l'autre côté de Harry, plaçant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? » demanda t-il.

« Petit-déjeuner ! » claironna Ron.

Ils rirent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, tous côte à côte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Memories of Portkeying

Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le soleil pouvait être si bon.

Après le petit-déjeuner composé de toasts, de saucisses, de jus de citrouille et de thé, Ginny avait d'une manière ou d'une autre obtenu une couverture d'un elfe de maison. Ils avaient doucement avancé du parc jusqu'au bord du lac et Ginny étendit la couverture sur le sol.

Ron se laissa tomber sur la couverture et s'étendit les mains derrière la tête, les yeux sur les nuages. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui pendant que Ginny enlevait ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers le lac, pataugeant dans l'eau peu profonde. Harry s'installa près de Ron et étendit ses jambes devant lui pour les faire tremper dans le soleil doux du matin.

« Tu nous a manqué cet été, Harry. » sourit Hermione en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « J'étais inquiète pour toi. » Elle ne dit pas pourquoi elle s'était inquiétée, mais Harry comprit.

« Il nous a envoyé plein de lettres, Hermione. » dit Ron. « Mais je sais pourquoi tu t'es inquiétée- il voulait des _livres !_ »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ronald Weasley, tu es maintenant le seul qui n'a pas lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_ … »

« Et si je l'avais fait, » chantonna-t-il d'une voix criarde « J'aurais su qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je pouvais transplaner ici et maintenant, j'irais à Pré-au-lard chercher quatre bièreaubeurres. » dit Ginny. Elle les avait rejoint sur la couverture et enlevait le sable de ses pieds nus.

Hermione sourit soudain.

« Plus qu'un mois pour moi ! » claironna-t-elle. « Je serai la première à être capable de transplaner ! »

« Tu sais » dit Ron en s'asseyant et en défaisant ses lacets. « Ils ont transporté Harry par portoloin au lieu de transplaner. »

Harry fronça les sourcils quand Hermione et Ginny le fixèrent.

« C'est ridicule, Ronald » contra Hermione. « Tu as besoin d'un permis pour faire un portoloin. Et Harry ne pouvait pas se tenir debout ou bouger tout seul. Comment veux-tu prendre un portoloin tout en portant un blessé ? Pense un peu à l'atterrissage !

« Non, il a raison » dit doucement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne s'en était pas rappelé. Quelque part, dans la souffrance et la confusion et après ses trois jours de coma après son accident, il avait complètement oublié que Snape l'avait aidé pour voyager jusqu'à la barrière de Poudlard.

« J'ai entendu Papa et Bill le dire à Maman. » dit Ron avec un hochement de tête à l'adressa de Harry.

« Dire quoi à Maman ? » demanda Ginny.

« Quelqu'un a pris un portoloin avec moi jusqu'à Poudlard, après mon accident. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire passer par la cheminette à cause de mes blessures et Dumbledore semblait effrayé de me laisser transplaner avec eux … »

« Prendre un portoloin en te tenant ? » dit Hermione avec une voix haut perchée un peu étrange. « Mais Harry, c'est pratiquement impossible ! Et c'est aussi incroyablement dangereux. Tous ceux qui ont seulement osé … seulement avec un bébé dans un cas d'extrême urgence ! »

« Hermione … » dit Ron avec un ton d'avertissement. « Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Ils devaient le ramener ici. Les moldus voulaient appeler un ambulant. »

« Une ambulance » corrigea automatiquement Harry.

« Ça devait être Dumbledore » exposa Hermione, malgré l'avertissement de Ron. « Il a dû prendre le risque pour Harry. »

« Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, » dit brièvement Harry. « C'était Snape. Et je ne savais pas que c'était si dangereux. Je n'étais pas vraiment capable de réfléchir correctement. »

« Snape ? » s'exclama Ginny. « Snape a risqué sa vie pour toi ? »

Ils se mirent tous à fixer Ginny du regard.

« Désolé » dit-elle en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. « J'étais juste surprise. C'est tout. »

Hermione fixait Harry, la bouche ouverte. Puis elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus. » dit Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement de tout ça, juste qu'ils m'ont dit de plaquer ma tête contre lui. » Il se rappelait encore de la sensation du tissu noir et lisse. Presser sa tête contre lui avait semblé apaiser la douleur.

« Ca a dû être dur. » murmura Ginny.

Harry lui sourit. « Pas vraiment.»

« J'étais dans la cuisine quand papa et Bill sont rentrés. » ajouta gentiment Ron. « Personne ne savait que quelque chose s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplanent et que Papa appelle Maman des escaliers. Il avait une voix … »

« La voix « n'alarmons pas les enfants » expliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On ne savait même pas que Bill était de garde, » dit Ron. « Je veux dire, ça paraissait logique qu'ils surveillent Harry mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez Hermione aussi ? »

« Quoi ? » Hermione tourna la tête pour fixer Ron. « Chez moi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ronald ? »

Ron se pencha en arrière pour se mettre hors de la portée d'Hermione. « Hey, je pensais que tu le savais ! »

Hermione se dégonfla. Toute illusion de sécurité était partie maintenant. Harry paraissait découragé.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit-il en soupirant.

« Tu sais, c'est amusant quand on y pense, » dit Ginny avec un rire. « Harry se fait renverser par son oncle. Il est sauvé par Snape ! Et au même moment, Mondingus Fletcher rôde près de chez Hermione ! »

« Beurk ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Enfin bref, » continua Ron, parlant fort au-dessus des rires de Ginny et Hermione. « Quand on a entendu Papa appeler Maman, on est tout de suite descendu, Ginny et moi. Quand ils nous ont vu, Papa a juste soupiré. Quelque chose est arrivé à Harry, c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

« On avait compris. » dit Ginny. Elle lança un regard à Harry, et il aperçut un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Papa nous a dit ce qui s'était passé et que tu finirais par aller bien, vieux. » dit Ron. « Ils nous ont envoyés en haut mais je me suis faufilé dans le couloir et je me suis assis dans les escaliers. C'est là que j'ai entendu que Snape avait pris le portoloin avec toi. Papa, Maman et Bill étaient sidérés. J'ai coincé Bill plus tard - il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait avec mes mains quand on avait pris un portoloin pour la coupe du monde de Quiditch l'été dernier. J'ai répondu que je n'en savais rien. Qu'on n'a aucun contrôle sur nous-même quand on prend un portoloin. Il a dit « « Exactement ! ». Et j'ai finalement compris - ce qu'on tient peut rester avec nous mais peut aussi s'envoler. »

« Il y a tout un département au Ministère qui est dédié aux transports magiques, » renchérit Hermione. « Il y a tellement d'incidents potentiels- comme les cheminées fermées. Et certains endroits peuvent même bloquer les portoloins, ils stoppent les voyages avant la destination quand le sorcier peut encore être à trente mètres au-dessus du sol. »

« Repense à la manière dont on a atterrit à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. » ajouta Ginny. « On s'est presque tous étalé par terre. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était assez pénible de savoir que le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, l'homme qui méprisait son père, celui qui avait été _heureux _que Sirius meure, avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne. Il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable et se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire pour le transporter.

« Snape l'a fait pour Dumbledore. Peut-être que Dumbledore est trop vieux ou que Snape ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse. » dit finalement Harry. Il semblait y avoir entre les deux hommes une certaine amitié qu'Harry n'avait jamais comprise. Dire que Snape l'avait fait pour Dumbledore rendait les choses plus faciles, cela remettait les choses à leur place et détournait l'attention de Harry.

« Enfin, vieux, quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Ron avec un rictus. « Je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas devoir quelque chose à Snape ! »

« Ronald ! » cria Hermione. Ginny se mit à glousser et même Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

« A quoi ressemblait le portoloin, Harry ? » demanda Hermione quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que Ron et Ginny pataugeaient ensemble dans l'eau du lac.

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler. » admit Harry. « Cette journée entière est dans une sorte de brouillard. Je sais que Remus était là, et Bill aussi. J'ai entendu Remus transplaner, juste après que Bill m'est trouvéBill était surement de garde et Remus devait être l'arrière-garde » Il s'arrêta de parler un moment, sentant qu'il avait encore une fois oublié quelque chose d'important.

« Attend une minute, » dit-il. « Il y en a eu deux ! »

« Deux ? Deux quoi ? » intervint Hermione.

« Deux _cracks_ ! J'étais en train de désherber le parterre de fleurs près du trottoir. Il y a eu un chat gris. Et alors j'ai entendu un _crack_ qui semblait venir de derrière moi dans le jardin et puis ma cicatrice … » Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. Ses yeux étaient pleins de...peur ? d'incompréhension ?

« Quelqu'un a transplané _avant _que tu sois blessé ? Avant que ta cicatrice soit douloureuse ? »

Harry regarda ses mains. Ça changeait absolument tout.

« Harry, ça devait être un de tes surveillants. »

« Non. Il y avait deux surveillants – Bill et Remus. Bill est arrivé juste après l'accident, et j'ai entendu un autre _crack_ et Remus s'est montré. J'ai entendu un premier _crack_ avant de reconnaître Bill. C'était avant que ma cicatrice ne me fasse mal –_bien avant._ »

Hermione baissa la voix. « Harry, tu dois aller le dire au Professeur Dumbledore. »

Harry soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Tout le monde supposerait que c'était une coïncidence. Il avait senti la colère de Voldemort, avait été surpris par le chat et été tombé sur la route. Mais le premier c_rack _… ça n'avait pas de sens.

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione se força à esquisser un petit sourire.

« Tiens, enlève tes chaussures. » dit-elle « Voyons si tu peux attraper des têtards d'une seule main. »

Pendant qu'ils pataugeaient dans la vase sableuse du bord du lac, un mouvement près de la lisière de la forêt attira l'attention de Harry. Un sombral volait en cercles lents au-dessus des arbres. Il le regarda planer en direction de la forêt. Un souvenir surgit alors dans son esprit – pas un du voyage en sombrals à Londres – un de Severus Snape, pâle et haletant, appuyé au flanc osseux d'un sombral aux ailes de cuir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : The Second Crack

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir avec moi, les gars, » dit Harry, une heure et demi après, entouré par Hermione d'un côté et par Ginny de l'autre. Ron était devant eux, près des portes ouvertes. Les quatre étudiants faisaient route vers le château.

« On y va avec toi. » assura Ginny. Hermione avait fait répéter à Harry l'histoire entière pour Ron et Ginny et tous quatre avaient débattu du mystérieux deuxième _crack._

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il y avait seulement quatre sorciers là-bas ? » demanda Ron. « Tu n'étais pas conscient tout le temps. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Les seuls autour de moi étaient Bill, Remus, Snape et Dumbledore. Il a pu y en avoir d'autre plus tard. » Il s'arrêta, un peu embarrassé avant de les regarder au travers de ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez. « Je … je pense qu'ils ont dû modifier quelques mémoires … »

« Je ne pense qu'ils soient allé si loin » dit Ginny. « Rappelle-toi les journaux moldus. Tout le monde se souvient de ce qui s'est passé. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Je suis sûr que Bill a inventé une bonne couverture. »

« Mais le premier _crack_ que tu as entendu, » persista Ginny. « C'est arrivé juste avant que ta cicatrice ne soit douloureuse, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Vrai » confirma Harry.

«Tu ne penses pas que … » hésita-t-elle. « Ça pourrait être … Bill. »

Ils la regardèrent fixement.

« Quoi ? » demanda bruyamment Ron. « Pourquoi la cicatrice de Harry lui ferait mal quand il est avec Bill? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

Ginny fixa Ron avec colère. « Ron, je ne suggère pas que Bill est un mangemort ! On ne sait même pas au juste si le_ crack_ a un quelconque rapport avec la douleur dans la cicatrice. » Elle s'arrêta et passa ses doigts sans le sable. « C'est possible … que Bill ait transplané sans savoir que Harry était là et que la douleur arrive en même temps que tout le reste ? Il peut avoir surpris le chat … »

« Ginny, » dit doucement Hermione. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne penses pas que l'Ordre avait placé au moins une personne en surveillance à privet Drive ? Bill n'aurait pas transplané devant Harry. Il se serait caché ou serait sous une cape d'invisibilité. »

Ginny acquiesça et leva la tête.

« Mais tu sais, si ce n'est pas Bill … ou un autre membre de l'Ordre … » dit-elle.

Ron pâlit un peu.

« Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore. » dit-il à Harry. « Hermione a raison. »

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, se tenant devant la statue de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron regarda Harry avec espoir.

« Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est toujours quelque chose comme bonbon au citron ou chocogrenouille, » dit-il. Il regarda la statue avec optimisme mais elle ne bougea pas.

Ils essayèrent de nombreuses possibilités, sans succès.

« Ça ne sert à rien » dit finalement Hermione. « Allons trouver l'un des professeur. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de le trouver. »

« Hé ! » dit Harry, se souvenant soudain de la façon dont Dumbledore envoyait des messages. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il y a des portraits d'anciens directeurs dans cette école ? »

Hermione fixa Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Eh bien, dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour commencer … » dit-elle d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était pas au courant.

« Je connais ceux-là, Hermione. » dit-il. « Mais est-ce qu'il y en a à d'autres endroits ? »

« Oh, je ne sais … Non, en fait je le sais. Il y a un portrait d'un des anciens directeur dans le Hall d'entrée. Il est plutôt petit- collé dans un coin … »

« Venez ! » dit Harry en se retournant en direction du Hall d'entrée. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre.

« C'est comme ça qu'il envoit des messages » expliqua Harry comme ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall. Les jambes de Harry commencèrent à lui faire mal et son bras à pulser de douleur mais il continua à se déplacer. « Les portraits peuvent se rendre visite les uns aux autres, vous savez. Il y a des portraits des directeurs à Ste Mangouste et aussi au Département des Mystères … et au square Grimmaurd … » Il lança un regard éloquent à Ron. « Tu te souviens ? C'est comme ça qu'il a été capable de contrôler ton père l'année dernière … après son attaque. »

« C'est brillant » dit Hermione, en se dépêchant de les dépasser pour mener la voie jusqu'au portrait, caché à la droite des sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points des maisons.

« Bonjour » dit-elle. Le directeur somnolent ouvrit un œil. « Pouvez-vous dire à Albus Dumbledore que Harry Potter a besoin de lui parler? C'est important. »

Le vieil homme dans le portrait l'étudia soigneusement puis tourna les yeux vers Harry.

« Oh, c'est encore _toi _n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un air plutôt hautain. « Vous êtes de nouveau d'humeur destructrice ou bien vous voulez avoir une autre chance ? »

Harry commença à rougir mais secoua rapidement la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé le Professeur Dumbledore et je me suis souvenu de quelque chose d'important … à propos de mon accident d'il y a quelque jours. » Il était certain que les portraits étaient déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé à Privet Drive.

« Oh, je vois » Le portrait leva ses sourcils et il considéra de nouveau les adolescents. « Et vous avez tous besoin de le voir ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis puis hocha la tête. « Oui, pouvez-vous lui dire, s'il vous plait ? »

L'ancien directeur réfléchit puis hocha la tête. Il se leva lentement du fauteuil à accoudoirs où il était assis, chercha sa canne et sortit en boitant par la droite du portrait.

Ginny sourit. « C'est brillant. Maintenant, on sait comment ils peuvent communiquer aussi facilement. Comment Dumbledore tient tout le monde à l'œil. »

« Attends un moment ! » s'écria rapidement Ron. « Est-ce que tu sais si il y a des portraits comme ça dans notre salle commune ? »

Pendant qu'ils considéraient la question, le portrait revint et dit sur un ton suffisant : « Boîte à flemme »

« Tu plaisantes ! » dit Ginny. « Fred et George vont ADORER ça. »

Ils retournèrent à la gargouille. Harry était considérablement ralenti mais il essayait de garder le rythme. Il était essoufflé quand ils entourèrent la statue et Hermione déclara finalement : « Boîte à flemme. »

La gargouille glissa sur le côté et les quatre amis grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'y parviennent et Albus Dumbledore les rencontra sur le seuil. Il paraissait anormalement inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux glissant sur les étudiants et se fixant sur Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Il essayait encore de reprendre sa respiration.

« Entrez et asseyez-vous. » dit le directeur en se glissant sur un côté et montrant les fauteuils devant son bureau. Ils s'installèrent et le directeur tira son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

« Merci, Professeur Dippet. » dit-il. « Mes étudiants sont pleins de ressource n'est-ce-pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« C'était l'idée de Harry. » intervint Hermione. « Et c'est brillant ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'on l'ait ignoré tout ce temps … »

« Et ce serait une bonne idée de ne pas l'ébruiter. » dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

« Oh, bien sûr, oui. » murmura Hermione, rougissant lentement.

« Maintenant, dites-moi quel est le problème. » Il regarda délibérément Harry qui se détendait dans le fauteuil en tenant fermement son bras contre son corps. Il commença par se secouer un peu. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce bureau remuait des émotions en lui, comme le souvenir de la dernière fois, quand il l'avait pratiquement mis en pièce dans sa colère. Moins d'une heure après que Sirius soit mort …

« Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Dumbledore se leva et agita sa baguette. Il versa le thé qui venait d'apparaître sur un plateau et hocha la tête quand Hermione colla une tasse dans les mains entre les mains de Harry.

Harry prit une gorgée de thé avec reconnaissance. « Je vais bien … Enfin, mon bras est toujours douloureux et mes jambes sont toujours un peu endolories mais sinon tout va bien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème. Je voulais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé avant mon accident. Juste avant mon accident. »

Dumbledore joignit les mains et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Je t'en prie, Harry »

« En premier, j'aurais … enfin nous aurions quelques questions … »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Continue »

« Eh bien, comment suis-je surveillé ? » commença-t-il. « A Privet Drive, je veux dire. »

Bizarrement, le directeur répondit sans le questionner sur ses raisons de demander une telle chose. « L'Ordre maintient une surveillance 24 /24 h au 4 Privet Drive. Nous échangeons les tours de garde toutes les six heures. Il y a un membre actif en permanence ainsi qu'un garde désigné à l'arrière qui peut transplaner à tout moment. »

« Donc … Bill était le garde actif pendant mon accident ? Et Remus était l'arrière-garde. »

« C'est exact » conclut le directeur.

« Où le garde se cache-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça dépend des préférences de chaque personne en surveillance, » dit Dumbledore. « Je crois que Bill était désillusionné sous les arbustes. Nous avons une ou deux capes d'invisibilité que nous partageons et quelques membres de l'Ordre préfèrent patrouiller dans le jardin en en portant une. Et bien sûr, il y a d'autres moyens de se rendre invisible. »

« Et comment Bill a prévenu Remus si vite ? »

Dumbledore lança un regard à Fumseck, son phénix, qui toisait les adolescents la tête inclinée depuis son perchoir.

« Nous avons un système d'alerte. » dit-il simplement.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Fumseck, se souvenant de la nuit où Ombrage et sa brigade inquisitoriale avaient dérangé leur réunion de l'AD, l'année précédente.

« Professeur, bien avant que ma cicatrice ne me fasse mal, j'ai entendu quelque chose … »

Dumbledore se pencha et fixa Harry.

« Continue. » dit-il doucement.

« Il y a eu un craquement. » expliqua Harry. « Comme quand quelqu'un transplane. C'est arrivé après que le chat me surprenne mais avant que ma cicatrice ne soit douloureuse. »

Dumbledore fixa Harry pendant un moment puis il se pencha en arrière.

« Professeur, si Bill était sous les arbustes, alors quoique ce soit … ou qui que ce soit qui soit arrivé … il aurait été … »

« Forcément vu par Bill. » finit Ron.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards éloquents puis fixèrent Dumbledore avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il soupira puis sourit à Harry.

« Tu as raison, Harry. » dit-il très calmement. « Le son que tu as entendu était le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplane. Cependant, nous ne savons pas encore qui c'est. D'après Bill, une silhouette en robe a transplané dans le jardin, derrière toi. Nous pensons que le saut du chat était une coïncidence mais elle t'a sûrement sauvé la vie car cela a effrayé celui qui était là. Selon Bill, il a fait un pas ou deux en arrière et c'est à ce moment précis que tu t'es pris la tête et que tu es tombé dans la rue.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Harry. C'était incroyable. Une toute autre scène avait pris place derrière lui et il n'en avait eu aucune idée – mais manifestement l'Ordre était déjà au courant.

« Il a couru dans la rue. » répondit Dumbledore. « Bill n'a pas essayé de le suivre, il devait s'occuper d'autre chose. »

« De moi » dit doucement Harry.

« Tu passais en priorité. » dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry et ses amis.

« Mais, Professeur, … » réclama Hermione. Elle avait été inhabituellement calme durant tout ce temps.

Le professeur Dumbledore inclina la tête vers elle. « Oui, Mlle Granger ? »

« La personne qui est apparue derrière Harry, ce n'est donc pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Une personne de l'Ordre n'aurait pas fui en courant. »

Hermione regarda Harry, puis de nouveau Dumbledore.

« Mais ce n'était pas un mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête. « Non, nous ne pensons pas que c'en était un. Il aurait été aussi très peu probable qu'un mangemort se soit mis à courir. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Ron et Ginny regardèrent Hermione. Harry parla le premier.

« Alors, c'était quelqu'un du Ministère n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Dumbledore. Il y lut une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas décelé auparavant, mais il y avait aussi de la détermination, ce qui l'encouragea quelque peu.

« Le Ministère est divisé. » répondit le directeur. « Après l'attaque et la bataille au Ministère en juin, Cornelius Fudge a en effet reconnu le retour de Voldemort. »

Il s'arrêta et Hermione fit un petit signe satisfait de la tête.

« Cependant, Fudge est et a toujours été faible. Il sera bientôt parti – dans les jours qui viennent maintenant. Nous avons confiance dans le fait que le nouveau Premier Ministre sera choisi dans les rangs de ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort. Mais il existe toujours un petit groupe qui continue de soutenir Fudge et de croire que je suis l'ennemi. Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda fixement les quatre amis en tapotant ses index ensemble l'un contre l'autre.

« Et avec vous … moi » devina Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Et il y a ceux qui te soutienne toi. » ajouta très tranquillement Ginny. « Comme l'Armée de Dumbledore dont Ombrage avait la liste … »

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête.

« C'était Percy, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Ron. Ses mains étaient serrées et son visage était pâle.

Les yeux de Dumbledore rétrécirent et il regarda attentivement Ron avant de répondre d'une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait dépourvue d'émotion:

« Ça pourrait être lui, Mr Weasley. En fait, Bill semble presque certain que le sorcier qui a transplané derrière Harry était en effet votre frère Percy. »

« Mais … mais … ma cicatrice … » dit Harry. Percy était un abruti et personne ne l'aimait, mais aurait-il pu aller aussi loin ? Pouvait-il être un mangemort ?

Le regard circonspect de Dumbledore passa de Ron à Harry.

« L'explication que nous voudrions tous croire est que l'apparition de … cette personne … n'a rien à voir avec la douleur dans ta cicatrice. Cependant, il est presque certain que les deux évènements sont reliés entre eux. Voldemort était en train de ressentir une forte émotion … »

« Peut-être qu'il a ressenti une forte émotion parce que quelqu'un du Ministère avait été envoyé pour venir me récupérer. » dit Harry. Une vague de colère grimpait en lui et il essayait, sans succès, de l'écraser.

« C'est possible, en effet. » accorda Dumbledore. « Mais peut-être que cette personne n'a pas été exactement envoyée. Elle peut avoir été forcée … »

« Est-ce que Percy était contrôlé par le sortilège de l'Imperium ? » demanda Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Nous avons la conviction que Percy, ou qui que ce soit si ce n'est pas lui, a été envoyé à Privet Drive avec l'ordre de kidnapper Harry. Il n'aurait pas été capable de transplaner avec un sorcier mineur sans être détecté, alors quitter à pied la scène pour un endroit plus sécurisé était un plan réalisable. Le sortilège de l'Imperium laisse ses victimes confuses, livrant une bataille intérieure. La fuite à pied est plus probable parce que l'esprit confus est tellement concentré sur l'ordre imposé que la logique est souvent perdue quand la tâche est interrompue. Un scénario plausible est que le sorcier a oublié de transplaner et s'est reposé sur des actions de base plus physiques, comme courir. »

« Attendez une minute. » interrompit Harry, revenant sur quelque chose que le directeur venait juste de dire. Son esprit travaillait furieusement et il regardait Dumbledore d'un air perplexe. « Vous venez d'expliquer qu'il aurait été incapable de transplaner avec un prisonnier mineur. Si c'est vrai pourquoi … pourquoi … »

« Pourquoi le professeur Snape a pris un portoloin avec toi au lieu de transplaner ? » finit Dumbledore.

Harry hocha spontanément la tête.

« Franchement, nous craignions que tu sois tracé si tu utilisais ta propre magie pour voyager. Et oui, même du transplanage d'escorte nécessite de la magie. Avec l'état actuel du Ministère, ce n'est pas inconcevable que tu sois encore poursuivi pour utilisation abusive de magie. De plus, transplaner exerce une grande pression sur le corps. Même si ce n'est généralement pas mortel, tu avais des blessures graves qui auraient empiré si tu avais transplané et tu serais revenu dans un état critique. »

« Mais transporter quelqu'un pendant un voyage à portoloin est aussi dangereux. » dit Hermione. « C'est très rarement fait, n'est-ce pas ? » elle regarda Dumbledore pour qu'il confirme ses dires.

« Vous avez raison, Mlle Granger. Utiliser un portoloin avec un de blessé ou un invalide est en effet très rare. Ce n'est pas sans risque en fait … c'est très risqué … pour les deux personnes. C'est le plus souvent utilisé dans des cas d'extrême urgence par les plus doué – et courageux – des sorciers. Dans cette situation, c'était la seule option faisable. Bien que les portoloins puissent être tracés, on peut juste reconnaître la magie de celui qui l'a fabriqué et pas de ceux qui l'ont utilisé. »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? » demanda Harry. « Porter quelqu'un avec un portoloin. »

Dumbledore fixa son regard sur lui. Ses yeux bleus bloqués vrillés sur ceux, verts, du garçon.

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Une fois. » Il se rappelait encore du poids du garçon à peine conscient dans ses bras, comment il avait ramassé le corps ensanglanté sans penser au danger et c'est seulement plus tard, quand tout était fini, qu'il avait réalisé le risque qu'il avait pris.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne … »

« J'en discuterais avec toi à un autre moment, » répondit tout doucement le directeur. Harry savait que la conversation était terminée, pourtant son regard resta plongé dans celui de Dumbledore pendant encore un moment, cherchant quelque chose … n'importe quoi. Le directeur toléra le contact et retourna son regard un certain temps avant de se lever et de continuer à parler. « Harry, va voir Mme Pomfresh, après le déjeuner, pour qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à ce bras et te donne quelque chose contre la douleur. »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Harry, cassant à regret leur contact.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau, descendant en silence l'escalier en colimaçon pour arriver jusqu'à la gargouille. Ils restèrent tous très calmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue de la statue et qu'ils aient tourné au coin. C'est alors que Ron frappa le mur de son poing.

« Connard ! »cria-t-il, en frappant de nouveau. « Traître ! Sale petit sournois … »

« Stop ! »s'écria Ginny en saisissant la main de Ron. Harry se plaça devant lui et essaya de le calmer, mais Ron était toujours en colère et il réussit à lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le flanc.

« Outch ! » Harry tomba à genoux. Hermione poussa Ron et mit ses bras autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée pendant que Ginny se laissait tomber près de Harry.

« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu vas bien ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas … »

« C'est bon, je vais bien » siffla-t-il. « Aide-moi à me relever. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me frapper. » Il tendit sa main valide et elle le remit sur pied en entourant son bras autour de sa taille en guise de soutien.

« Désolé, vieux » murmura Ron, par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione qui le tenait toujours fermement. « Je ne voulais pas … je veux dire … ce CONNARD ! Si jamais je le revois … »

« Ron … » menaça Hermione comme les poings de Ron recommençaient à s'agiter.

«Vous deux, allez-y en premier" dit Ginny, tirant Harry contre le mur. « On vous verra dans quelques minutes. Et Ron calme-toi! Il était sous un sortilège d'imperium, pour l'amour de Dieu! »

Honteux, Ron laissa Hermione l'emmener loin d'eux pendant qu'ils s'appuyaient contre le mur.

« C'est aussi ton frère,» dit finalement Harry. « Tu dois être inquiète. »

Ginny regarda le sol. « Je suis inquiète», dit-elle. « Mais Percy est un adulte, et Imperium ou non, il a choisi sa voie. » Elle regarda de son côté et capta son regard. « Toi, au contraire, tu n'as pas eu le choix. » Elle soupira.

Harry la fixa. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas vraiment. La prophétie dicterait sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée.

Il prit une profonde respiration. Son bras était douloureux et maintenant son flanc protestait. Il sentit le bras de Ginny se resserrer autour de lui et il se pencha vers elle avec reconnaissance comme ils marchaient vers la Grande salle pour aller déjeuner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : The Prophecy

_« Mais Maître, il doit être à Poudllard. La Gazette l'a indiqué. Nous ne pouvons pas le toucher là-bas. »_

_Les deux yeux rouges familiers de Lord Voldemort se levèrent, dominant l'homme à la main d'argent qui tremblait de peur._

_« Comment avez-vous pu le laisser encore une fois s'échapper ? Il était à notre portée ! Le plan était parfait – le Ministère aurait été accusé. Cette faute ne restera pas impunie! »_

_« Non! Maître … s'il vous plait!"_

_« ENDOLORIS! » Queudver se tordit et cria quand le sortilège le frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois._

_« Tu vas trouver un moyen d'infiltrer Poudlard, mon petit rat. Tu récupèreras Potter ainsi que la fausse voyante. Poudlard ne sera pas plus longtemps le refuge de Dumbledore ! »_

La douleur transperça la tête de Harry et il se réveilla en hurlant. Il pressa sa tête contre ses oreillers et se contorsionna, tordant son bras blessé. Des hauts-le cœur le firent trembler et il se pencha sur un côté de son lit, comme la douleur le frappait vague après vague.

« Non! » gémit-il. « Pas Poudlard »

« Harry! Harry, réveille-toi ! » La voix au-dessus de lui peinait à atteindre sa conscience et le jeune sorcier continua à se tordre et à gémir.

« Ron! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ginny et Hermione entrèrent en courant dans l'infirmerie.

« Hermione ! Va chercher quelqu'un ! » cria Ginny tout en courant aider Ron à réveiller Harry.

Hermione sortit en courant à la recherche de Mrs Pomfresh pendant que Ron attrapait Harry par les bras. Il tressaillit de douleur quand Ron toucha sa blessure. Le tiraillement de son bras le tira finalement de l'inconscience. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Ginny.

« Harry, » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Ce n'est que nous … juste nous … »

« Non ! Queudver … Voldemort est en … colère. » Il respirait très lourdement, en haletant. Il avait replié son bras contre sa poitrine et le tenait délicatement. Les bandages se couvraient u à peu de rouge

« Harry, vieux, on va voir Dumbledore. Accroche-toi. » Ron se tourna vers Ginny. « Reste avec lui. Je reviens! » Il courut dans la chambre, et manqua renverser Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh.

« J'ai contacté le directeur, Mr Weasley, » dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Ron s'arrêta dans un dérapage et se dépêcha de retourner dans la pièce. Ginny s'était glissée sur le lit et berçait Harry dans ses bras. Il s'accrochait de manière désespérée à elle, en frissonnant, et elle lui frotta le dos et le tint plus serré encore. Son bras bandé était contre son dos, il sa tachait de sang rouge vif.

Mrs Pomfresh se dépêcha mais ne les força pas à se séparer. Les sanglots de Harry se calmaient progressivement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ron, Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh qui le regardaient juste au moment où le professeur Dumbledore se pressa dans la pièce.

« Miss Weasley, ce serait mieux de laisser Mrs Pomfresh examiner Mr Potter maintenant, » dit-il doucement. Se déplaçant vers le lit, il offrit sa main à Ginny. L'infirmière avait déjà nettoyé le désordre; Ginny prit la main du directeur et sauta du lit, en gardant ses yeux sur Harry qui s'était effondré sur les oreillers du grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre. Ron et lui était revenus après le déjeuner pour faire un rapide somme. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de rêver était les ronflements rassurants de Ron dans l'autre lit. Maintenant, son bras le faisait horriblement souffrir, sa cicatrice brûlait et il avait un mal de crâne atroce. Il ferma les yeux quand Mrs Pomfresh se courba vers lui mais la vision dont il venait juste d'être témoin revint immédiatement dans son esprit.

« Non, » marmonna-t-il. « Pas ici … »

Dumbledore fit un pas en avant mais Mrs Pomfresh lui fit signe de reculer.

« Chaque chose en son temps, » dit-elle. « Devons-nous le ramener à l'infirmerie ou devrais-je rapporter mon matériel ici ? »

« Apportez-le ici, Poppy, » répondit Dumbledore. Il se tenait à côté du lit quand elle quitta la chambre, fixant des yeux soucieux sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Il était calme mais sa voix contenait une urgence que Harry qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Il … je veux dire Voldemort … était en train de punir Queudver. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à m'avoir. Il … Voldemort … a dit que Queudver devait venir me chercher ici … et Trelawney aussi. Il a dit que la Gazette avait tout dit sauf que j'étais là … que Poudlard ne pourrait plus me protéger … »

Le directeur étendit une main et la posa sur le front de Harry, il toucha sa cicatrice avec ses doigts avant de plaquer sa main entière sur son front. Harry sentit une étrange sensation et la douleur résiduelle déclina doucement.

« Harry, tu es plus en sécurité ici à Poudlard que dans n'importe quel autre endroit, » dit-il comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rapprochaient plus étroitement.

« Attendez une minute, » dit doucement mais clairement Hermione. « Pourquoi voudrait-il … je veux dire Voldemort … pourquoi voudrait-il le professeur Trelawney ? »

Dumbledore et Harry se fixèrent pendant un temps incroyablement long, puis Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête.

« La prophétie, » murmura Harry. « Il la veut pour entendre la prophétie. »

« Qu'est-ce que cette vieille fraudeuse à à voir avec la prophétie ? » s'exclama Hermione, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait insulté le professeur Trelawney devant le Directeur.

Dumbledore, cependant, ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixé sur Harry.

« Sibylle Trelawney est la personne qui l'a faite, Mlle Granger, » dit-il doucement. « Et même si presque tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'a aucun sens, nous croyons que cette prophétie peut être réelle. »

« Mais elle a été détruite au Ministère, Harry, » dit Ginny. « Neville l'a laissée tomber. Il a dit que personne n'avait pu l'entendre. »

« Non, » répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible. « Je veux dire, oui, elle a été détruite. Mais la sphère était juste une archive. La personne qui l'a entendue la première fois s'en rappelle. »

« Qui ? » demanda rapidement Ron.

« Moi » répondit le professeur Dumbledore. « Ne vous-êtes jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai gardé une fraudeuse ici à Poudlard pendant dix-sept ans ? »

« Pouvez-vous leur montrer ? S'il vous plaît ? » implora Harry d'une voix irritée. Il avait trop crié, trop souffert, avait tenu ça secret trop longtemps. Encore une fois, il regarda le directeur, les yeux suppliants, et le vieux sorcier accepta.

« Je vais récupérer la pensine de mon bureau, Harry, je vais l'apporter ici» Il se retourna sans ajouter mot et quitta la chambre.

Mrs Pomfresh revint un moment après. Elle étala une épaisse crème orange sur la plaie rouverte et la banda une nouvelle fois, puis elle immobilisa le bras dans une écharpe pour une plus grande sécurité. Elle tendit à Harry une potion contre la douleur et lui ordonna de venir la voir au moment d'aller au lit.

Ils attendirent en silence le retour de Dumbledore. Le silence aurait pu être gêné si Ginny n'avait pas été assise près de lui, le tenant dans ses bras, sans un mot, comme Mrs Weasley aurait pu le faire si elle avait était là. Hermione et Ron se laissèrent tomber dans un petit canapé; Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et ferma les yeux.

Harry décida qu'il pourrait enlacer Ginny Weasley pour toujours. Elle était absolument parfaite. Elle ne lui posait aucune question, ne s'inquiétait pas de son destin ou ne le plaignait pas d'une quelconque manière. Ses mains frottaient son dos en cercles rassurants, et quand Dumbledore entra dans la chambre un moment plus tard, elle le laissa partir et s'installa près de lui sur le lit. Le directeur plaça un lourd récipient en pierre sur la table entre Ron et Hermione.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent curieusement Dumbledore lever sa baguette à la tempe et en extraire un long filament qu'il laissa tomber dans le bassin. Il l'agita avec sa baguette et se recula quand une figure fantomatique s'éleva sur la surface chatoyante de pensées. Elle répéta les mots que Harry avait déjà entendus mais pas encore retenus.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … _

Ils continuèrent à fixer la pensine même quand le visage de Sybille Trelawney disparut, et la pièce resta silencieuse une fois encore. Harry finit par regarder Ron et Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de sarcasme.

« Je suppose que vous êtes sûr que cela fait référence à Harry, » demanda Hermione en s'adressant au directeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Il y avait un autre candidat – un autre garçon né le même jour que Harry avait des parents dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, Voldemort lui-même a marqué Harry comme son égal, comme la prophétie l'avait indiqué. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu le sais, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Sa voix était très douce mais elle frémit légèrement. _Ne pleure pas_, pensa Harry. S'il te plait _ne pleure pas._

« Presque deux mois, » répondit-il. « Quand je suis revenu ici après que Sirius … » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa voix se perdit dans le silence et il baissa les yeux pour examiner son bras.

« Tu dis que ça fait juste deux mois ! » L'explosion inattendue de Ron était dirigé vers le professeur Dumbledore . « Il a su tout ce temps que tu étais prédestiné à te battre contre Vol … Voldemort et il ne le partage avec nous qu'aujourd'hui ! » Il se tournait de Harry au directeur, qui se tenait très droit et dans la même position qu'il avait prise quand il avait déposé la pensine. « Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ? Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ? » Il se leva soudainement. Ce n'était pas le Ron qu'il connaissait. C'était un Ron différent. Un Ron _mature_.

Dumbledore ne bougea pas.

« Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Harry et je lui ai expliqué mes fautes et mes faiblesses. J'ai eu tort de retenir ces informations aussi longtemps. Je n'ai simplement pas eu la force de lui dire, avec tout ce qu'il avait à endurer. » Il sourit très tristement mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

« C'est bon, Ron, » dit Harry. L'explosion de Ron était en quelque sorte très importante pour lui. Ron le comprit. Quand personne ne réagissait, Ron, lui, le faisait. Il autorisa une petite lueur de joie à traverser son cœur.

« Non, ça ne va pas, Harry ! » hurla Ron. Il se tenait debout et faisait face à son ami. « Ce n'est pas juste! Ça n'a jamais été juste ! » Il se tourna encore vers le directeur. « Il perd d'abord ses parents, il est presque tué par ce foutu Voldemort, et puis il doit aller vivre avec ces … ces … » Il cracha presque le mot. « _Moldus! _Et quand il trouve finalement ce qui lui fait office de famille, il se retrouve de nouveau seul ! Ça ne va pas bien et ce n'est pas juste ! » Ron frappa du poing sur le mur et donna un coup de pied dans la porte, puis il se retourna vers le directeur qui se tenait toujours au même endroit et qui l'étudiait attentivement. « Et maintenant … maintenant vous nous dites qu'il doit tuer Voldemort ou alors être tué par lui ! Eh bien, il ne fera pas ça tout seul. Peut-être que c'est ça ce foutu pouvoir dont la vieille fraudeuse parlait – avoir des amis qui tiennent à lui ! » Il martela le mur avec ses poings, puis laissa y tomber sa tête avec un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot, à un gémissement à moitié étranglé. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, les deux semblaient horrifiés et en colère, quant à Ginny, elle fixait Ron comme s'il était un gorille échappé du zoo de Londres. Le professeur Dumbledore avait une lueur dans ses yeux que Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer mais qui ressemblait assez curieusement à … du triomphe.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, Ron, » plaida Harry. Il s'était réconcilié avec sa colère quelque part durant les dernières semaines et se dirigeait maintenant vers une certaine acceptation. « Il n'a pas fait la prophétie et il a seulement essayé de me garder en vie durant toutes ces années. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. J'ai déjà détruit son bureau – on ne va pas réduire en morceau le reste du château aussi. »

Le professeur posa les mains sur la pensine. Il souleva le lourd récipient et Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait un gant sur une de ses mains.

« J'ai organisé une réunion spéciale de l'Ordre ce soir, » dit-il. « Nous nous rencontrerons au siège et discuterons de la vision de Harry et de comment le protéger, lui et Poudlard. J'ai arrangé un dîner pour vous en salle des professeurs à 18 heures. » Il se retourna sans ajouter un mot et quitta la pièce.

Harry contempla la porte close et dit ensuite à ces amis : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne porte _qu'un_ gant ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : The Revised Plan

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler. Parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire sur la prophétie, plus rien à dire sur le Département des Mystères, plus rien à dire sur le fait que Dumbledore ait gardé des informations cachées pendant si longtemps. Ils discutèrent du gant – et Harry rit à la suggestion qu'il était en train de se transformer en Mickael Jackson alors que Ginny et Ron s'écriaient « Michael qui ? »

Ils ne revirent pas Dumbledore avant le matin suivant. Ginny et Ron avaient emprunté des balais de l'école et volaient sur le terrain avec un souafle, pendant que Harry et Hermione étaient assis sur les gradins. Cela démangeait Harry de prendre un balai – son interdiction à vie de Quidditch imposée par Ombrage avait été levée, mais Mrs Pomfresh lui avait interdit de voler pour le reste de l'été pour des raisons médicales. Ni lui ni Hermione ne remarquèrent le directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque arrivé près d'eux. Habillé d'une robe d'un violet profond avec des petites lunes assorties à ses lunettes et son unique gant blanc, le vieil homme s'installa sur un banc à côté d'eux. Il commença à parler sans préambule ni plaisanteries.

« Après les évènements qui se sont déroulés à Privet Drive et la vision de Harry hier, nous avons décidé d'augmenter les protections de l'école et ses barrières contre les attaques ou les infiltrations. Cet effort va requérir la concentration et la coopération d'un grand nombre de talentueux sorciers, nous ne pourrons donc pas éviter la surveillance du Ministère. Pour cette raison, les Weasley et Mlle Granger iront passer la fin des vacances avec les Granger et toi, Harry, tu partiras pour un endroit sécurisé avec le professeur Snape pour apprendre l'occlumencie. » Il leva une main – celle avec le gant – quand Harry et Hermione commencèrent à protester.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir. » Il regardait directement Harry, encourageant délibérément un contact qu'il avait évité toute l'année précédente. Il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour lire les émotions de Harry. Colère, résignation, confusion, désappointement, même de la peur – tout cela naviguait juste sous la surface. Le jeune homme tremblait presque quand il brisa leur échange de regard en couvrant son visage avec sa main, cherchant à regagner son calme.

« Eh bien alors … continuez, » demanda Harry. « Dites-moi exactement _en quoi_ le fait que je parte avec le _Professeur_ Snape soit une bonne idée. » Il accentua volontairement le titre du maître des potions.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Harry, » répondit le directeur après une pause. « Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que quelqu'un au sein du Ministère essaie de te nuire, et la consolidation des barrières doit être effectuée sous sa supervision. Ce serait trop facile pour cette personne de rentrer dans Poudlard pendant que nous renforçons l'école … et même de saboter ce projet. Nous devons être vigilants – et tu ne devras pas être là. »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur, il comprenait la logique de cette déclaration. Son visage était encore couvert par ses mains et il frottait machinalement sa cicatrice.

« Quant à savoir pourquoi le Professeur Snape … je dois rester ici et il est le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit. » Harry leva la tête, sur le point de souligner que ses précédentes leçons d'Occlumencie n'avaient pas vraiment empêché Voldemort de le posséder au Ministère. Mais Dumbledore le fit taire, cette fois avec un regard perçant.

« Je suis pleinement conscient de … l'animosité … qui existe entre toi et Severus. » Harry et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard quand le directeur utilisa le nom de Snape. « Cependant … le problème est encore plus pressant aujourd'hui qu'il y a un an. Severus … le Professeur Snape … est d'accord pour recommencer. Il pense comme moi que tu es bien plus prêt pour cela que l'année dernière. »

Harry, la tête levée, resta assis en silence pendant un moment, il regardait Ginny lancer le souafle pendant que Ron gardait les buts. Il frotta de nouveau sa cicatrice. Il sentit la main d'Hermione contre la sienne et il la pressa.

« J'aimerais que nous puissions venir avec toi, » dit-elle sérieusement.

Harry serra sa main en retour, acceptant le soutien de son amie. Redressant les épaules, il rencontra le regard de Dumbledore.

« D'accord, donc je vais partir avec le Professeur Snape, » commença-t-il, ne réussissant pas à cacher le ressentiment dans sa voix. « Et où est-ce que nous allons ? »

« J'ai acquis un cottage sur la côte, » répondit Dumbledore. « C'est assez protégé – aussi bien magiquement que géographiquement. »Il sourit assez gaiement à Harry. « J'y suis allé il y a quelques mois quand j'ai dû quitter Poudlard plutôt soudainement … » Il se leva, redressa son chapeau qui penchait un peu à cause du vent. « C'est seulement pour trois semaines, Harry, mais tu dois partir demain matin. Le professeur Snape passe en revue avec Mme Pomfresh tes potions et ta rééducation. »

« Ma quoi ? » Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

« Rééducation, Harry, » répondit Hermione. « Tu auras une série d'exercices pour t'aider à améliorer la mobilité de tes jambes et de ton bras. J'en ai eu après m'être cassé la jambe au ski, un an avant de rentrer à Poudlard … »

Harry tournait son regard d'Hermione à Dumbledore.

« Hermione a raison. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Les potions et l'autre traitement magique peuvent seulement réparer les dommages, pas restaurer toute ta fonctionnalité. La thérapie physique peut aussi beaucoup t'aider dans tes leçons d'Occlumencie puisqu'elles se dérouleront avec le professeur Snape. »

Harry soupira. Non seulement il serait mentalement assailli par le maître des potions, mais Snape serait en plus responsable de tortures physiques. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'explication d'Hermione. Il avait vu Dudley en faire quand il avait seulement sept ans. Il s'était cassé la jambe quand la chaise où il se tenait debout à la recherche du bocal à biscuit sur le haut du frigo avait basculé. Il avait gémi et crié à chaque rééducation et Tante Pétunia avait dû le forcer à sortir de la maison avec des promesses de crème glacée. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la rééducation à faire à la maison … Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon déplaçaient manuellement la jambe de Dudley. Il frissonna. Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda curieusement pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que le professeur Snape veut le faire ? » demanda-t-il. Ce serait mauvais de le faire avec Snape dans ces circonstances mais si en plus il y était forcé … La réponse était assez évidente compte tenu de la réaction de Dumbledore.

« Le professeur Snape apprécie sa tranquillité, Harry. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il avait choisi de passer la fin de ses vacances d'été. Mais c'est nécessaire, je lui ai demandé de prendre cette responsabilité et il a accepté. »

Harry ravala une autre protestation et sourit d'un air las.

« D'accord, » dit-il rapidement. « C'est seulement pour trois semaines. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que de passer les vacances avec les Dursley. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma un peu au commentaire de Harry mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de participer à cet arrangement sans faire preuve de ses préjugés habituels et il est d'accord pour essayer. Mais Harry … tu dois faire de même. Et tu dois savoir qu'il y a une chance qu'il soit appelé par Voldemort pendant qu'il est avec toi. Si cet évènement se produit, il te laissera des instructions. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il avait l'opportunité. Il devait demander …

« Professeur … pourquoi vous lui faites confiance ? »

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme assis à côté de lui, son bras droit bandé, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus des yeux verts brillants. Les yeux de Lily. Le fils de Lily.

« Parce que je sais pourquoi il se bat, » dit-il finalement. Il toucha le gant qui couvrait son autre main. « Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains … et la tienne avec. Si cela ne te suffit pas … c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

Il se leva comme s'il allait partir. « J'ai fait transporter ta malle d'école et tes autres possessions ici. Hedwige est dans la volière et nous serons heureux de la garder pendant que tu seras parti. Le professeur Snape et Mme Pomfresh réclament ta présence à l'infirmerie après le dîner. Je vous quitte maintenant. J'ai des affaires à conclure avant que les premiers Langues de Plomb n'arrivent demain après-midi. Bonne journée, Mr Potter, Mlle Granger. »

« Monsieur … Professeur Dumbledore ! » Harry se leva quand le directeur commença à descendre les escaliers. L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Votre main … qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez un gant ? »

Dumbledore regarda son gant d'un air pensif pendant un long moment, puis le tira soigneusement avec ses doigts.

« Ceci, mon garçon, est une autre histoire pour un autre jour. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Shell cottage

Ron et Ginny furent outragés au nom de Harry. Ils protestèrent même après avoir découvert qu'ils prendraient un avion avec les Grangers pour aller aux Etats-Unis, où les parents de Hermione étaient attendus pour une conférence de dentiste à Boston, et d'où ils les emmèneraient visiter la communauté sorcière de Salem. Dumbledore produisit rapidement des passeports pour Ron et Ginny, les identifiant comme Ronald et Ginevra Granger et Mr et Mrs Weasley apportèrent des vêtements de rechange. A l'heure du dîner, tout était emballé et ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Je déteste vraiment te laisser, Harry » dit Ron en avalant une bouchée de poulet. « Tu es sûr que ça va aller avec le bâtard graisseux ? »

« Ronald ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu n'aides pas du tout. »

Harry arrêta de faire semblant de manger sa purée de pois et posa sa fourchette. Ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps dans leur chambre et il acceptait petit à petit le fait (fortement approuvé par Hermione) qu'il était important pour lui d'apprendre l'Occlumencie et que les trois semaines allaient vite passer. Le voyage à Boston l'intriguait mais, franchement, il n'avait pas réellement envie de passer huit heures dans un avion même, s'il aurait été amusant de voir Ron lutter contre la technologie moldue. Les sièges d'avion ne pourraient pas être agrandis par magie pour accueillir sa grande silhouette maigre. Il se demanda si Ron allait réclamer du jus de citrouille ou de la bierreaubeurre pendant la traversée.

« Ça va aller », dit-il. « Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Ginny lui lança un regard de doute mais Ron sembla apaisé. Ils finissaient juste le pudding quand Nimphadora Tonks arriva pour les escorter à Pré-au-lard, d'où ils partiraient par cheminette à Londres pour retrouver les Granger.

« Jolie tenue, Tonks ! » s'exclama Ginny. Ron et Ginny restèrent bouche-bée et Hermione paraissait un peu scandalisée.

« Une fois que je vous aurait laché, j'ai une mission d'infiltration dans un club moldu. » expliqua Tonks, tirant sur sa jupe mauve dans l'espoir de recouvrir le haut de ses cuissardes noires.

Harry les accompagna jusqu'aux escaliers en pierre du hall d'entrée. Hermione et Tonks l'enlacèrent, Ginny le tint fermement contre elle et même Ron l'étreignit brièvement.

« On se voit le 1er Septembre, » dit Harry.

« C'est vrai … allez, on bouge, »clama Tonks. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et guida le petit groupe sur la pelouse, vers les barrières. Il regarda Hermione essayer de s'insérer entre Ron et Tonks, mais Ron ne laissa pas échapper sa position aussi facilement. Harry soupira puis se retourna brusquement vers le château, fâché contre lui-même de se sentir si contrarié, fâché de laisser _l'injustice_ le toucher à nouveau. Il commença à avancer, puisqu'il avait toujours rendez-vous dans une aile de l'hôpital après le dîner. Ses jambes étaient stables sur les surfaces planes mais il avait encore un peu de mal avec les escaliers, et sa progression était lente. Il arriva en même temps que Snape qui venait de la direction opposée. Snape reconnu sa présence par un raide « Mr Potter » et il lui tint la porte avec un air indifférent pendant qu'il boitait à l'intérieur

Mme Pomfresh le fit passer par une série d'exercice pour ses jambes et son bras. Certains devaient accroître sa force et les autres amélioraient lentement sa dextérité. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'exigeait que le professeur Snape bouge ou manipule ses jambes pour lui. Elle passa en revue ses différentes potions avec les deux hommes. Personne ne pouvait accuser Snape d'être amical mais au moins il n'était pas sarcastique. Si Harry devait choisir un mot pour décrire son comportement durant cette séance avec Mme Pomfresh, il aurait dit « professionnel ». Il avait aussi considéré « raide » peut-être et « gêné ». Quand Mme Pomfresh fut sûre que Harry et Snape avait compris ce que la guérison physique complète de Harry exigeait (potions, exercices, air frais et beaucoup de sommeil), elle renvoya Harry et se dépêcha de répondre à un appel du professeur Dumbledore.

Snape collecta les différentes potions et onguents qu'elle lui avait donné, les plaçant dans une mallette de transport qui ressemblait, aux yeux de Harry, à une trousse médical du 19ème siècle. « Vous devriez y aller, Mr Potter. Soyez dans le hall à 8h30. » dit Snape sans le regarder il arrangeait et bouchait fioles et bouteilles. Harry hocha la tête et se leva, prêt à partir. « Prenez vos devoirs d'été. » Harry hocha la tête encore une fois. Snape reprit son étude du contenu de sa sacoche et Harry se retourna vers la porte. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses après les exercices et il espéra qu'il pourrait atteindre sa chambre avant de s'effondrer. Il manqua presque le commentaire que fit Snape quand il sortit. « Et apportez votre maillot de bain. Nous serons près de l'océan. »

Douze heures après, Harry se tenait à côté du Professeur Snape, fixant l'océan à partir d'un bosquet de haies broussailleuses, au-dessus de la côte. Il venait juste de subir sa première expérience de transplanage – transplanage d'escorte selon le directeur, qui leur dit au revoir après avoir changé d'un air ravi un boxer de Harry en maillot de bain. Il l'avait changé en bleu plutôt fade et – Harry en était sûr- il était sur le point d'ajouter quelques détails voyants, comme des arc-en-ciel bariolés, des manches à balais ou des étoiles dorées mais Snape l'avait saisi et fourré dans la malle de Harry. Celui-ci fut incroyablement soulagé d'avoir empaqueté des boxers dans sa malle. Au niveau des barrières, Snape lui donna l'ordre de tenir son bras et un moment après, ils avaient transplané. La sensation était tout à fait désagréable, c'était comme être forcé de traverser un tube et être avalé par un boa constrictor en même temps. Il se sentait à bout de souffle mais au moins il tenait sur ses pieds et n'était pas couvert de suie. Pour l'instant, le seul transport magique qui ne lui donnait pas de nausée était le balai. Mais où étaient-ils ?

Cependant Snape ne fixait pas l'océan comme Harry. Il tira un morceau de parchemin de la poche de sa cape et le déplia. Il le tendit à Harry, qui lut rapidement l'écriture en patte de mouche d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Shell Cottage est situé sur la côte est de l'Angleterre, 22 Cairn Way, Yorkshire. »

Instantanément, la clairière disparut et un cottage apparut à sa place. Alors que le 12 Square Grimmauld avait percé entre le numéro 11 et 12, ce cottage semblait gonfler du sol comme un champignon géant, déplaçant les haies, les répartissant de chaque côté. Il était petit et soigné, strictement construit contre les vents et les pluies côtières, et entouré d'arbres protecteurs. Une magnifique véranda dominait l'océan, placée sur un des côté de la maison. Harry fit un pas involontaire en avant, comme attiré par la maison elle-même.

Un faible rire le fit tressaillir.

« Il a cet effet sur les gens, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Snape. « Saleté de cottage accueillant – il est comme un feu pendant une nuit glacée. » Il secoua sa robe de voyage et se dirigea d'un air déterminé vers la barrière du jardin. Il s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir puis se retourna vers Harry et le fixa avec un regard qui, s'il n'était pas hostile, n'était pas aussi accueillant que le cottage. « Venez. » Harry jeta un dernier regard aux alentours puis suivit son professeur. A la porte, Snape sortit un jeu de clés sur un simple anneau. Les clés étaient de différentes formes et tailles et Snape en choisit rapidement une qu'il inséra dans ce qu'il semblait être une serrure tout à fait normale au centre de la porte. Après l'avoir tournée, il enleva la clé, la rangea, en sélectionna une autre qu'il inséra et donna un seul tour. Cette démarche se poursuivie avec au moins cinq clés de plus avant qu'il ne murmure « Alohomara » et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les clés étaient une ruse complexe et si la porte ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir avec un simple sortilège de déverrouillage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Snape enleva sa cape et l'accrocha à un crochet de l'entrée. Harry fit de même avec sa veste, puis examina l'intérieur du cottage. Le hall d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un large salon avec une cheminée travaillée, incrustée de coquillages. Une porte ouverte du salon laissait voir une cuisine spacieuse. Des escaliers menaient à une autre partie de la maison. Bien que l'extérieur soit franchement accueillant, l'intérieur pouvait seulement être défini comme intime – beaucoup de meubles abimés et confortables, la décoration marquée par l'influence de la mer. Snape guida Harry vers un canapé du salon par un mouvement de main et s'assit sur un fauteuil bleu cossu directement face à lui. Il regarda fixement Harry pendant un petit moment. Cette inspection commença à perturber Harry – Snape agissait décidemment de manière très peu snapienne. Il ne souriait pas avec mépris, non pas qu'il souriait. Il ne l'appelait pas « Potter » mais il ne l'appelait pas « Harry » non plus. En fait, il semblait qu'il arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à se couper de toutes ses émotions, manipulant Harry d'une manière presque clinique, une prouesse qui – comme la nuit précédente à l'infirmerie –aidait Harry à se mettre à l'aise.

Harry sursauta quand Snape se mit à parler. La voix de Snape était calme mais chaque mot était sévèrement prononcé.

« Je suis ici aujourd'hui avec vous car le directeur me l'a demandé. J'honore cette requête comme pour l'engagement que j'ai pris il y a 15 ans … avec votre mère. »

« Ma mère ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère … » Harry avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé. Il savait qu'interrompre Snape n'allait l'amener à rien avec lui mais c'était sa mère … _sa mère_ …

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il devint le destinataire d'un regard très snapien.

« Ne m'interrompez _plus_ » Harry se dit que Snape devait essayer très fort de ne pas lui lancer de sortilège. Il jeta un regard à la main qui tenait sa baguette et fut sûr de l'avoir vu trembler un peu.

« Votre mère … » Snape s'arrêta là et tourna la tête pour regarder le jardin par la fenêtre. Après un moment de réflexion, il se tourna en face de Harry, continuant sa phrase avec la même voix calme qu'avant, peut-être un peu moins tranchante. « Votre mère était mon … amie. » Harry nota que parler de Lily semblait être douloureux pour lui et il garda sagement sa bouche fermée. Il aurait fait presque n'importe quoi pour entendre parler de sa mère, même de la part de Snape, même quand les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient pas de sens pour lui. Comment avaient-ils pu être amis ? _Vous étiez à Serpentard !_

Mais Snape le regardait attentivement. "Vous êtes comme un livre ouvert, Mr Potter. Oui, nous étions dans des maisons différentes. Oui, j'étais à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor. Mais nous nous sommes rencontré enfants – nous avons grandis dans le même quartier. » Harry sut que son visage avait trahi sa surprise d'entendre que sa mère et que Snape étaient des amis d'enfance. « Et c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin d'entendre pour l'instant. Cela est suffisant de dire que j'ai fait une promesse et que j'ai l'intention de la respecter. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à agir si … si … ouvertement pour l'honorer. »

Harry regarda Snape se lever et s'approcher d'étagères basses qui couvraient un mur. Il examina une rangée très brièvement avant de retirer un ancien manuscrit relié en cuir. Il souffla sur la poussière du livre et le tendit à Harry.

« Choisissez une des petites chambres en-haut – elles donnent toutes les deux sur l'océan. J'apporterais votre malle et je l'agrandirais, vous aurez une heure pour ranger vos affaires et explorer la maison et les environs. Restez, pour l'instant, loin de la côte – elle est complètement recouverte de rocher et la mer est ici assez imprévisible. A 10 heures, soyez dans la véranda. Je vous fais confiance pour la trouver durant votre exploration. Et apportez le livre. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais son attention était dirigée sur le livre dans ses mains. Le titre était assez propice – _Esprit Magique_. Non, ce qui causait sa surprise était son auteur … Gellert Grindelwald. Il ne savait pas quelle question poser en premier – pourquoi il lui avait donné un livre écrit par le premier Mage Noir ou comment Snape savait qu'il était ici. Il avala sa salive.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous êtes déjà venu ici avant ? »

Les yeux noirs et brillants de Snape le transpercèrent. « Vous avez dans les mains un livre écrit par Gellert Grindewald et votre première question est si je suis déjà venu ici ? »

« Je pensais que j'aurais seulement droit à une seule question, monsieur. »répondit Harry.

Snape le fixa pendant un moment. Le coin de sa bouche tressauta.

« Oui, Mr Potter. Je suis déjà venu ici avant. En fait, vous tenez mon livre, le livre que le directeur m'a donné quand il m'a emmené ici pour apprendre l'occlumencie peu après … » Il hésita. « Peu après que ayez reçu … cette cicatrice. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : The Scar

Déballer ses affaires ne lui prit seulement que quelques minutes. Harry en laissa la plus grande partie dans sa malle et sortit seulement ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes. Il contempla son Eclair de Feu avec convoitiseSnape aurait probablement une attaque s'il savait que Harry l'avait emporté, il le mit donc en sécurité au fond de l'armoire de la chambre qu'il avait choisie. Il explora l'étage en premier, découvrant une petite salle de bain, mais il évita la porte fermée de la chambre qui donnait sur le jardin. Snape avait disparu dans cette pièce après avoir agrandi sa malle et l'avoir averti – encore une fois – de ne pas s'approcher de la côte rocheuse. Il avait examiné d'un œil critique ses jambes pendant son discours - mais peut-être étudiait-il seulement ses baskets abimées et trop larges.

En bas, Harry découvrit des petites toilettes, une cuisine ensoleillée et la meilleure partie, une magnifique véranda avec trois fenêtres. Devant lui, il y avait l'océan. Harry Potter avait 16 ans et avait grandi à moins d'une ou deux heures de voiture de la plage mais c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il voyait l'océan. La journée était inhabituellement claire, pourtant ce n'était pas la vision de l'eau qui attirait Harry mais bien son grondement. L'écho résonnait dans sa tête, le calmant, et bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, il noyait tous les bruits résiduels qui s'étaient installés durant ces deux dernières années très stressantes.

La véranda était remplie de canapés et de fauteuils confortables et comptait d'une table en osier pour le thé. Une porte reliait la véranda au jardin, mais les escaliers étaient raides et la rampe branlante; Harry choisit sagement de sortir par la porte d'entrée pour explorer le jardin. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer glisser ou tomber des escaliers et devoir attendre l'aide de Snape. Merci mais il préférait atteindre l'âge de 17 ans.

Le jardin de devant était encadré par une palissade. Des plantes vivaces fleurissaient partout dans un déluge de couleurs exubérantes. Contrairement aux rangées stériles dans le jardin de Tante Pétunia, celui-là semblait avoir son propre ordre sauvage. De lits de marguerites poussaient les pâquerettes et les lilas et une rangée d'origan débordait de la bordure en brique d'un chemin assez large. Bien au-delà de la barrière, à cinquante mètres ou plus, il y avait une allée en gravier, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune route reliée au cottage. Harry envisagea l'idée d'aller explorer derrière la barrière mais ses jambes étaient déjà douloureuses et il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit exact où la protection du charme de Fidelitas s'arrêtait. Soupirant, il retourna vers la maison et étudia le salon. La particularité principale de la pièce était la cheminée. Construite dans un coin, elle comportait une ouverture circulaire entourée par des coquillages encastrés dans le mortier. Le manteau était une grande plaque de granit, orné de bois flotté et d'une boîte de poudre de cheminette. Il jeta un regard, en passant, aux étagères, puis retourna dans la véranda pour s'installer dans une chaise longue. Durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait essayé très fort de simplement oublier qu'il allait vivre avec Snape et de ne pas trop réfléchir. L'incontrôlable rage de l'année dernière avait disparu, le sentiment amer d'un monde injuste allait finir par le détruire. La colère accompagnant la mort de Sirius s'était étouffée avec l'énormité de la prophétie. C'était amusant comme elle avait tout remis en perspective.

Il dût s'assoupir car une main ferme secoua soudainement son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit rapidement. Snape l'avait rejoint dans la véranda, il était en train de déposer des affaires sur la table près du fauteuil de Harry. Il reconnut la potion topique qui avait provoqué de la fumée la veille, le relaxant musculaire et la potion contre la douleur. Une quatrième fiole, au bouchon dévissé, lui était inconnue. Harry observa le maître des potions sortir une paire de ciseaux et un rouleau de gaze de sa trousse médicale, qu'il avait empaquetée à l'infirmerie

« Asseyez-vous ici, s'il vous plait » Snape indiqua l'une des trois autres chaises qui restaient. Pas de remarque sarcastique sur sa position « affalée » ou de commentaire désobligeant à propos de son père. Harry était déconcerté. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le nouveau Snape, c'était plus dur de le détester purement et simplement.

Il étira ses jambes d'un côté de la chaise longue et utilisa une des chaises à côté de Snape pour se stabiliser. Il s'assit à l'endroit indiqué par Snape. Le professeur prit immédiatement les ciseaux et commença à couper les bandages de son bras. Il fit pivoter légèrement celui-ci en le tenant par le coude. Le plus jeune grimaça doucement mais Snape ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il versa plutôt une bonne partie de ce que Harry appelait maintenant la potion de fumée puis lui tendit le relaxant musculaire. Harry l'avala sans commentaire mais il plissa le nez sous son gout âcre.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une potion contre la douleur ? » demanda Snape. Il semblait lire des notes de Mme Pomfresh. Harry tenta de lire le parchemin sur un coin de la table et il distingua les mots « au besoin ».

« Non, je vais bien maintenant, » déclara-t-il. Snape remit la potion contre la douleur dans la trousse médicale. Il banda de nouveau le bras de Harry, de manière rapide et clinique, mais ne le replaça pas dans l'écharpe. Il se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et regarda directement Harry.

« Mr. Potter, j'ai été chargé par le directeur de vous parler de cette cicatrice sur votre main droite. » Il choisit une fiole pendant que Harry serrait le poing, envoyant des pics de douleur dans son épaule, mais il le déplia étroitement contre son corps. Il était habitué à la légère cicatrice sur le dos de sa main, elle provenait de la plume d'oie d'Ombrage qui lui avait fait écrire avec son propre sang, c'était une torture qu'elle avait utilisée sur lui durant ses fréquentes retenues de l'année précédentes. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de la cacher mais il ne l'avait pas montrée à un adulte non plus.

Snape tendit la bouteille à Harry et celui-ci la prit avec sa main gauche, en regardant Snape avec curiosité.

« Massez votre cicatrice avec cette crème tous les soirs au moment d'aller au lit. Je … la crème a été développé pour atténuer les marques. Ça sera peut-être trop tard pour l'effacer totalement mais ça aidera. »

Harry rangea la potion dans sa poche. « Merci » dit-il rapidement. Il avait le sentiment que « parler de cette cicatrice » allait impliquer plus que de simplement dire comment s'en débarrasser.

Il eut raison.

« Quand Mme Pomfresh a découvert cette cicatrice, elle a informé le Directeur qui est venu lui-même l'étudier. Il a ensuite appelé votre directrice de maison. Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas au courant, elle a suggéré que Mr. Weasley et Mlle Granger devraient être interrogés. Le Directeur a réfléchit à un plan d'action mais il a finalement décidé qu'il pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce que vos autres blessures soient guéries. » Harry réalisa que son professeur étudiait son visage et il comprit soudainement qu'ils ne savaient rien à propos de la plume de sang … ils pensaient qu'il s'était infligé ça à lui-même.

« Ecoutez – ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, » dit-il, en refermant ses doigts sur la fiole. Snape braquait toujours son regard froid sur lui, concentré sur son visage, d'une certaine façon vif mais aussi impassible. « Je … je ne me suis pas fait ça. » Les sourcils de Snape se levèrent de manière infime.

« Ça vient des retenues … avec Ombrage, » continua-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si réticent à l'idée d'en parler. Après tout, Ombrage avait été suffisamment punie avec les centaures.

« Des retenues … ? » répéta Snape. Sa voix augmenta quand il posa la question, encourageant Harry à continuer. Il bougea sa chaise et la plaça de manière à être face à Harry. Celui-ci remarqua soudainement que le maître des potions portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à manche longue boutonnée jusqu'aux poignets. Il avait enlevé sa robe et paraissait définitivement moins effrayant sans elle.

« Ecoutez – ce n'était pas juste moi, vous savez, enfin je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait utilisé plus d'une fois sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'ils ont appris la leçon plus rapidement que moi … »

« Mr. Potter, pensez bien que j'apprécie que vous reconnaissiez votre obstination, mais j'attends toujours de savoir ce qui vous a donné cette intéressante cicatrice. » Harry savait que Snape avait du mal à rester relativement calme et _neutre_. Il était étrangement content que son professeur ait glissé certains de ses sarcasmes habituels dans sa phrase.

« Des lignes, » sortit finalement Harry.

« Des lignes ? » Ses sourcils se levèrent encore une fois.

Harry soupira. Une fois que le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. « Ecoutez, elle avait cette plume spéciale qu'on utilisait pour écrire des lignes. On n'avait pas besoin d'encre … »

Le visage de Snape venait de se transformer en une expression que Harry aurait trouvée amusante s'ils avaient été en classe de potion – en fait, n'importe où mais pas ici. S'il avait dû le décrire, il aurait dit que Snape le regardait comme s'il avait été frappé de manière inattendue par son meilleur ami, il avait l'air à la fois horrifié et en colère. Sa voix était calme et presque menaçante quand il se remit à parler.

« Elle vous a fait utiliser une _plume de sang_ ? » Il siffla les deux derniers mots et attrapa la main de Harry pour la tourner face à la lumière de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, il grimaça légèrement comme son bras était bougé. « Je suppose que vous pouvez l'appeler comme ça. J'ai eu des retenues tous les soirs pendant quelques semaines … pour avoir clamé que Voldemort était en vie. »

« Et vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? » siffla Snape, abandonnant l'attitude réservée et impassible qu'il avait maintenu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire à Harry de ne pas utiliser le titre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je l'ai dit à mes amis ! » rétorqua Harry. La perte de contrôle de Snape l'affectait aussi. « Je ne pouvais le dire à personne d'autre. Ça n'aurait rien entraîné de bon si elle avait pensé que j'avais un _traitement spécial_. Elle aurait probablement fait un nœud avec mes intestins la fois d'après ! »

« Mr. Potter, je ne critique pas vos choix. J'essaye simplement d'avoir confirmation que personne d'autre à Poudlard – aucun adulte j'entends – ne savait à propos de cette _punition _particulière. »

Harry secoua la tête.

Snape se leva, poussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il fixa les vagues qui venaient mourir pendant un moment alors que Harry restait silencieux, se demandant où tout cela allait mener. Snape se tourna finalement face à lui.

« Cela peut vous surprendre, Mr Potter, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez choisi de ne rien dire à personne – même pas à votre directrice de maison – pour ces incidents. Ce n'était pas seulement les élèves qui étaient terrorisés par le crapaud – oui, Mr Potter, ce surnom n'était pas seulement utilisé par vous. » Il eut un sourire de dédain et Harry eut lui-même un demi-sourire. Snape le fixa un long moment et Harry se demanda s'il croyait réellement que c'était la peur d'Ombrage qu'il l'avait fait se taire. Il détourna la tête, de nouveau vers la fenêtre, puis il continua à parler.

« Mais c'est une infraction sérieuse. Les plumes de sang sont des objets sombres. Ils ont été interdits il y a au moins une centaine d'année. Comment cette … _femme _… » Il cracha pratiquement ce mot. « a pu en acquérir une me dépasse. Elle doit certainement venir des coffres du Ministère. » Il se retourna vers Harry et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge démodée sur le mur derrière lui.

« Je dois contacter le Directeur … Il voudra aller plus loin avec cette affaire. Restez ici et commencez à lire ce livre – seulement le premier chapitre. Vous le lirez juste dans cette pièce ou sur le rivage quand vous pourrez marcher dans les rochers. »

Harry hocha la tête et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil où il s'était assoupi quand Snape l'avait réveillé plus tôt. Il avait laissé _Esprit Magique _ sur la petite table en osier.

Snape se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit mais il s'arrêta et se tourna avant de sortir. « Après le déjeuner nous commencerons à brasser un onguent plus puissant pour votre cicatrice. Le baume que je vous aie donné n'est pas assez fort … pas encore. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil confortable, attrapa le livre et sans l'ouvrir, fixa la fenêtre devant lui. Il se mit soudainement à penser à ses amis … qui traversaient cet océan pour Boston. Ron et Ginny regardaient sûrement, par les hublots de l'avion, l'eau en bas, Hermione lisait (elle aurait été folle de jalousie pour le livre qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir). Il retourna sa main droite et regarda la cicatrice gravée sur sa peau. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ Il avait toujours vécu avec des cicatrices et il avait toujours vécu avec des mensonges. Personnellement, il préférait les cicatrices.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : The Dream

Il avait voulu lire, vraiment, mais le vrombissement en sourdine des vagues contre les rochers du rivage était un chant faible et calme et ses paupières avaient commencé à devenir incroyablement lourdes. Il repensa à la potion qu'il avait avalée – était-ce qui l'avait assommé ? - mais il eut trop peu de temps pour y penser, il tomba lourdement endormi. Quand le Professeur Snape entra dans la pièce, Harry était toujours endormi, il ne lui accorda qu'un regard en passant, pas vraiment surpris de trouver son élève assoupi, puis alla ouvrir les fenêtres. Il se retourna vers Harry quand l'air marin s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le bruit des vagues s'amplifia et le professeur se pencha pour ramasser le livre de Grindelwald tombé au sol de la main d'Harry. Il le replaça sur la chaise longue, à côté du garçon endormi et reparti silencieusement vers la cuisine.

Harry rêvait, le son hypnotique de l'océan en bruit de fond.

_Dans son rêve, il aidait Luna à localiser ses affaires disparues lors de la fête de fin d'année. Ils trouvèrent ses chaussures nouées ensemble et accrochées sur le dos d'un sombral qui mangeait en silence un rat mort dans un couloir du troisième étage._

_« Tu n'as pas à voir ce que les autres voient, » lui dit-elle en récupérant ses chaussures. « Tu as juste besoin de voir ce qui est réellement là. »__ Elle grimpa sur le dos du sombral, dont la robe noire se changea en une couleur argenté du garrot jusqu'aux flancs dans un lent bruit d'eau, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit finalement assise sur une licorne au lieu d'un sombral. Elle fit trois fois des__ allers retours jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une grande porte en bois qu'elle traversa en disparaissant. Alors le mur entier scintilla, devint transparent puis disparut. Et Harry vit la mer devant lui, pas un océan sauvage, agité et __semé de rochers__ mais une vaste étendue de sable doré, chauffé par le soleil et embrassé par de __douces__ vagues.__Il découvrit qu'il était pied nus, le sable chaud était agréable entre ses orteils alors qu'il se dirigeait prudemment vers l'eau attirante. Il s'assit en tailleur à quelques mètres de l'endroit où les vagues s'arrêtaient __ emportées par le reflux, et regarda les mouettes frôler l'eau, remonter avec des petites créatures marines dans leurs becs puis déposer des coquillages sur les rochers pour les casser et les ouvrir. Mais comme il les regardait se mouiller et remonter en f__lèche, les mouettes se transformèrent en hiboux et les coquillages en lettres. Elles dérivèrent lentement vers le bas, voguant dans les vents ascendants, quelques-unes s'élevèrent même en tourbillon. Une des lettres tomba entre ses mains … il n'était plus__ sur la plage mais sur un rebord de la tour d'Astronomie. Les lettres étaient adressées à « Harry Potter, Le Placard Sous l'Escalier. »_

_« Laisse-moi voir, » dit une voix rugueuse à côté de lui et une main fine, sale aux ongles cassés apparut et prit la let__tre. Sirius. « Tu aurais eu ta propre chambre avec moi, » dit-il en s'asseyant prêt de Harry, il tenait toujours la lettre. « Tu aurais eu des amis, des vêtements qui auraient été à ta taille, même à manger et l'amour d'un père. » Harry récupéra alors la l__ettre, mais elle tomba en poussière quand il la toucha, comme Sirius, et les poussières se mélangèrent ensemble et s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. Il se leva et essaya de les attraper avec ses mains mais elles se faufilèrent entre ses doigts et il se retr__ouva seulement avec de l'air. Il ouvrit sa main droite qui était vide mais sa main gauche, mystérieusement couverte par un gant blanc, avait des petites taches sombres sur la paume._

_Et Luna fut soudainement là, de nouveau sur le sombral, attrapant sa main gantée et le tirant derrière elle sur la bête noire. Le sombral déplia ses ailes et s'élança du rebord de la tour, il tomba dans un courant ascendant et plana, frôlant l'océan avant de battre de ses ailes puissantes au-dessus du rivage. Harry s'accrocha à Luna comme la créature chutait de nouveau puis il leva les bras en l'air, enivré, les orteils frôlant l'eau mais il découvrit, quand il essaya d'attraper Luna de nouveau qu'il se trouvait sur son balai, les pieds ballants au-dessus de l'eau, volant au hasard sur la côte. Il atterrit dans la mousse, et se retrouva avec un morceau de bois tordu dans les mains quand il voulut remonter sur son balai. Il le leva et polit la plaque en métal « Eclair de feu » avec sa manche avant de le jeter dans l'océan et de le regarder s'é se tenait là, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, ses baskets lacées flottant à la surface et l'ourlet de sa robe mouillé. Quelque chose dans l'eau attira son attention et il se pencha pour ramasser une pierre étincelante de la taille de sa paume. Sa main gantée lui parut déformée mais le gant fondit alors comme s'il était fait en sucre et sa cicatrice sur le dos de sa main – Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges – semblait s'agrandir. Il sortit sa main de l'eau, la retourna pour observer la pierre rouge-sang et contempla comme hypnotisé la pierre fondre pour ne laisser qu'un vif d'or qui s'ouvrit sur l'articulation pour révéler un Phénix dans un tas de cendres fumantes._

_Harry sourit dans son rêve et mit ses mains en coupe pour recueillir le tout petit oiseau. Les cendres tombèrent dans l'eau, et furent repoussée hors de la mer, c'était comme un enterrement de toutes les espèces, Harry vit Sirius dans les cendres, et le minuscule Phénix versa une petite larme qui tomba dans l'eau au milieu des vairons. Ils tournaient dans les volutes de pensées et un bassin en pierre s'éleva de l'eau, les vairons-mémoires y flottaient. Les images se formaient dans le bassin, insaisissables et disparaissant dans des nuages. Une voix familière lui dit « Es-tu prêt, Harry ? » Il leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore debout en face de lui. Le Directeur tendit sa main gantée vers lui, et Harry regarda ses propres mains. Tout ce qui restait du Phénix était une plume dorée et il la laissa tomber dans le bassin puis il tendit sa main à Dumbledore._

_Mais le bassin avait disparu maintenant et la plume dérivait dans l'eau, seulement ce n'était plus une plume mais une épée brillante avec un pommeau en pierre précieuse qui reposait sous l'eau dans le sable. Harry la fixa un moment, soudainement glacé jusqu'aux os, puis il prit la main du Directeur dans la sienne._

« Mr Potter ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le professeur Snape se tenait devant lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Legilimens »

Bon je sais ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai pas mis de chapitre. Je suis encore surprise qu'il y ait encore des gens pour la lire. Je vais donner les raisons habituelles : boulot, boulot, boulot. (et puis peut-être un peu de flemme aussi mais chut !)

Mais aucune inquiétude, 35 chapitres sur 42 sont traduits, il reste juste à les relire, à les envoyer à ma bêta chérie que j'adore (merci !), à faire les dernières corrections et voili voilou ce sera fini. J'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées d'autres traductions parce que j'adore vraiment ça mais bon chaque chose en son temps.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Sea dreams

_« Legilimens »_

Harry était trop surpris – et trop désorienté- pour essayer seulement de garder Snape hors de son esprit. Il fut incapable de le renforcer pour se battre mais étonnamment aucune bataille ne fit rage. Au lieu de cela, des mains fantomatiques semblèrent frôler la surface de son esprit et il trouva étrange qu'elles ne se concentrent pas sur des souvenirs mais sur un rêve onirique... Luna à cheval sur un sombral, Sirius sur la tour d'Astronomie, Dumbledore debout dans l'eau devant une pensine. De la poussière. Une plume dorée.

Soudain, l'être fantomatique disparut. Harry se trouvait toujours allongé dans la chaise longue, et non pas à genoux sur le sol, éreinté d'avoir combattu le sort de Legilimens. Il se sentait même abandonné.

« Restez allongé encore un moment, » dit la voix calme de Snape. « Fermez les yeux. Tentez de vous rappeler chaque détail du rêve. »

Harry ferma les yeux, forcé d'obéir à la voix hypnotique de son professeur, son esprit était servile et fatigué. Le rêve que Snape avait observé avait remué son esprit endormi, prêt à repartir.

« Cherchez les liens. » La voix de Snape était lente comme s'il parlait au niveau d'Harry, assit au bout de la chaise longue à côté de lui. « Rappelez-vous les thèmes. Ils sont importants. Prenez votre temps pour observer, pour vous souvenir. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux et trouva Snape tenant un petit calepin et un crayon moldu.

« Écrivez-les » ordonna-t-il. « Ne cherchez pas trop – contentez-vous des évidences. »

Harry le regarda étrangement mais termina l'exercice en silence. Ce n'était pas difficile du tout.

« Maintenant, » dit Snape quand Harry s'arrêta d'écrire. « Nous allons comparer les listes. Lisez d'abord la vôtre. »

Harry remarqua que Snape aussi avait un petit carnet et un crayon. Cette leçon – car elle devait être une partie de son entraînement – était si différente des précédentes expériences d'Occlumencie qu'il se demanda brièvement si Remus Lupin n'avait pas pris du polynectar pour se changer en Severus Snape et que c'était en fait lui qui se tenait en face de lui. Les manières cliniques de Snape persistaient mais elles étaient moins désagréables que son ironie constante et son habitude de le rabaisser; Harry se plia donc sagement à ses ordres.

« Le vol, » dit Harry, en lisant à voix haute le premier mot sur sa liste. « Je pense que c'est le plus important, c'est celui qui se démarque le plus. »

« Bien. J'ai aussi noté celui-là. Les balais, le sombral et les oiseaux. » Il fit une marque sur son carnet et sembla parcourir sa liste des yeux. « Votre parrain, » dit-il, sa voix était étrangement tendue, et cela paraissait lui coûter énormément de ne pas pouvoir appeler Sirius « le chien ».

Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Snape ou le laisser voir le sien. Il mit une croix sur son calepin. « Je l'avais aussi, » indiqua-t-il doucement, puis s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « L'eau. »

« J'ai mis l'océan, » dit Snape. « La poussière » Harry ferma les yeux pour voir l'image de Sirius tomber en poussières qui s'échappaient entre ses doigts. C'était son tour.

« Les oiseaux, » dit-il. « Ou peut-être les ailes – le sombral en avait aussi. »

« C'est relié au vol, » marmonna Snape. C'est un thème puissant. » Il étudia de nouveau sa liste. « La solitude – ou l'isolement. »

« J'ai mis la paix. » dit Harry, toisant Snape d'un air spéculatif. Peut-être que ce qu'il pensait être la paix était plus de la solitude pour Snape ? « Je n'en ai pas d'autres, » dit-il. « Je pense que les thèmes restants sont sûrement des symboles – des choses que j'ai rencontrées dans le passé – la pierre, l'épée, le vif d'or, … »

« La pensine, » ajouta Snape, toujours en regardant sa liste. « Le placard. Ils sont tous des symboles, sortis ou non de leur contexte. » Il regarda Harry. « Nous allons les analyser en détail plus tard. »

« Est-ce que prévoyez de m'expliquer ce que l'on est en train de faire ? » demanda Harry après un moment de silence, un peu troublé de voir que le placard était encore apparu dans une leçon d'Occlumencie. Il espéra que sa demande n'était pas passée comme une plainte.

La tête de Snape se releva brusquement. « Chaque chose en son temps, » répondit-il brutalement. « Si votre faibl … » Il s'arrêta de lui-même, et Harry comprit qu'il avait était sur le point de lui parler de sa faiblesse d'esprit ou quelque chose de la sorte. Snape tourna la tête pour fixer l'océan pendant un long moment, se retourna enfin vers Harry.

« Vous venez juste d'expérimenter votre premier rêve marin. Je l'ai aidé à apparaître avec la potion que vous avez bu avant de vous endormir. Je vous ai délibérément réveillé alors que vous étiez encore en plein rêve et j'ai utilisé la Légilimencie immédiatement après pour fixer les images du rêve dans votre esprit. Elles sont – et je suis sûre que vous en êtes conscient – fugaces et ne restent pas longtemps près le réveil. » Il déposa son menton sur ses mains jointes. « C'était nécessaire de vous prendre par surprise – je pense que l'expérience dans son ensemble n'a pas été complètement déplaisante. »

« D'accord … » dit Harry. Il réfléchit un moment avant de continuer. « Pourquoi je devais me rappeler ce rêve en particulier ? Pourquoi est-il important ? »

Snape étudia soigneusement Harry et celui-ci sut qu'il avait posé la bonne question. Il était intéressé maintenant, et très détendu malgré la Légilimencie inattendue et le fait que les images mélangées aux souvenirs l'avaient remué.

« La potion que vous avez bue était un relaxant musculaire mélangé à un hallucinogène léger –très léger, pas une drogue moldue mais une de mes créations. Quand elle est ingérée pendant une émotion vive – dans ce cas, la discussion sur la cicatrice sur votre main – et suivie rapidement par le sommeil, elle tend à produire un certain type de rêve. Ces rêves contiennent des émotions et des images qui, une fois identifiées, sont utilisées pour renforcer les boucliers d'Occlumencie. Les images peuvent être évocatrices, à la fois bonnes et mauvaises, mais ne sont pas généralement considérées comme inquiétantes. Vous allez me rétorquer que certaines images dans votre rêve étaient en effet dérangeantes … » Il s'arrêta et Harry hocha la tête, repensant à Sirius tombant en poussière, tout comme le professeur Quirrell quand Harry avait essayé de sauver la pierre philosophale. « … mais vous-ont-elles laissé un sentiment d'effroi ? Les images brûlaient-elles dans votre esprit quand vous vous êtes réveillé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il pensait souligner que les seules choses qui brûlaient dans son esprit à son réveil, c'étaient les yeux noirs de Snape quand il avait murmuré « Legilimens ». Mais pour être honnête, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement triste ou dépressif en ce moment.

Snape continuait. « Le dosage de l'hallucinogène est décisif – s'il y en a trop, le patient peut tomber dans des cauchemars atroces impliquant ses plus grandes peurs. »

La déclaration ne _sonnait_ pas comme une menace, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que Snape avait la possibilité d'en verser un peu trop quand il faisait cette potion particulière. Son esprit rationnel lui indiquait qu'il aurait dû être furieux d'avoir été drogué à son insu, mais il voulait en savoir plus et savait que face à son indignation – même si elle était valable – Snape refuserait de parler.

Réfléchir aux paroles de Snape sur les rêves entraina une autre question. « Pourquoi est-il appelé un rêve marin ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'océan s'est révélé être une aide naturelle à l'étude de l'Occlumencie. Il provoque un bruit de fond pratiquement hypnotique et a un effet calmant sur l'esprit. L'air de l'océan possède une particularité similaire. L'Occlumencie n'est pas un art qui se possède facilement, plus encore si l'esprit est troublé. Un rêve marin est provqué par l'océan – par son roulement, son odeur, l'atmosphère, et l'air salé. Vous allez vous rendre compte que la plupart – sinon tout – vos rêves ici, à Shell Cottage, seront des rêves marins. »

« Est-ce que vous allez encore me droguer, alors ? » Sa question était totalement sincère – Harry n'avait pas voulu être désinvolte.

Snape leva les sourcils. Ce geste réconforta en fait Harry - le gentil Snape était effrayant, le Snape neutre était déplaisant mais le Snape sarcastique … le Snape sarcastique le faisait se sentir comme à la maison. Il sourit.

« Avec des hallucinogènes ? Après le rêve que vous venez juste d'avoir ? La dernière fois où j'ai vu un tel symbolisme, c'était à l'enterrement catholique de ma grand-mère. »

« Monsieur ? Est-ce un oui ou un non ? »

Une fois encore, comme dans le salon plus tôt, un coin de la bouche de Snape se crispa comme s'il avait voulu retenir un sourire.

« Ceci, Mr Potter, est un non. »

« D'accord. » Il tenta un autre sourire, puis retourna rapidement à son calepin. « Donc, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça? Ça me rappelle un peu la façon de lancer un patronus - de devoir se rappeler des émotions fortes et tout. »

« Bien raisonné. » commenta Snape, en arrivant à ne pas faire sonner cela comme un compliment. « Le sortilège du patronus est en effet un genre de magie de l'esprit. Tout comme le sortilège de l'Imperium. »

« Je peux résister à l'Impero, » dit Harry, plutôt doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Et lancer un Patronus. Alors pourquoi suis-je désespérant en Occlumencie ? »

« Bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, Mr Potter, et pour être honnête, vous n'êtes pas _désespérant_. Vous ne vouliez tout simplement pas ériger des barrières dans votre esprit. Vous _vouliez _continuer à recevoir des visions. Et, franchement, je ne voulais pas vous l'apprendre. Une combinaison fatale qui a failli vous coûter à vous et à vos amis la vie. » Il observait attentivement Harry en parlant, et celui-ci ravala une protestation. « Remarquez que j'ai parlé d'une _combinaison _mortelle, Mr Potter. Je nous aie attribué à tous les deux la faute. »

Il ne donna pas à Harry la possibilité de sombrer dans la mélancolie et le blâme pour la mort de Sirius.

« L'Occlumencie, Mr Potter, s'inspire fortement du symbolisme. En premier, vous aurez besoin de quelque chose représentant une barrière. Réfléchissez à un bouclier de défense. »

« L'eau, » dit Harry presque immédiatement. Il se rappela son rêve, comment l'épée et sa cicatrice avaient semblé déformées dans l'eau. Comment l'océan le séparait de ses amis en vacances. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur. « L'eau va marcher ? »

Il ne put pas interpréter l'expression de Snape, mais l'homme hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas communément utilisé mais cela s'est avéré être un puissant outil pour … certains. »

« Qu'est ce qui est plus commun alors ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« La pierre ou les murs de briques, des barres de métal, même des flammes. Mais cela dit, ce sont des outils pour les débutants uniquement, utilisés pour une défense basique de l'esprit. L'Occlumencie peut devenir un art plus _subtil_ si l'on veut voiler l'esprit de son attaquant sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. »

« Le basique sera assez pour moi alors, » dit Harry. « Je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour ma subtilité. »

« Hum … Je peux difficilement imaginer moins subtil que d'arriver à Poudlard en voiture moldue, » commenta Snape.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre sur ce point. »

« Votre barrière, alors Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape, se concentrant de nouveau sur la discussion.

« Oh. J'aimerais essayer l'eau d'abord. »

Snape hocha la tête avec approbation. « Vous avez aussi besoin de quelque chose à utiliser comme diversion ou distraction. Elle devra symboliser un souvenir puissant et plaisant ou une expérience que vous appréciez. Quand vous fermez votre esprit avec la barrière choisie, vous jetez dans le même temps la distraction. La distraction est plus pour vous que pour le Legilimens qui essaye d'attaquer. Elle vous garde concentré sur quelque chose de léger … de prosaïque … d'agréable. »

« Le vol, alors, » dit Harry. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer exécutant des tours au-dessus du lac noir sur son balai, ou peut-être sur un hipporiffe, ou un sombral … même un dragon.

Snape hocha la tête encore une fois. « Vous aurez besoin, pour finir, d'une voie où disparaître. Pensez à ça pour cacher – ou obscurcir – votre identité. Imaginez votre esprit entouré d'un mur profond, ou sous le grondement d'un mur d'eau. Offrez à votre esprit la diversion de voler sur votre balai – pour rester en mouvement. Si j'essaye de m'infiltrer dans votre esprit pendant que vous êtes caché et que votre barrière est assez forte, je ne pourrais voir que votre image sur votre balai. Accrochez-vous à un véritable souvenir de vol – sur un hipogriffe ou pendant un match de Quidditch. Puis disparaissez. Un sortilège de désillusion pourrait marcher … ou alors votre cape d'invisibilité. »

Harry secoua la tête. L'eau était dans le profond lac noir. Il glissait au-dessus sur Buck.

« La poussière, » dit-il simplement, s'imaginant d'abord Sirius puis lui-même, s'effondrant en poussière et emporté vers le lac.

Snape acquiesça, il comprenait.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai besoin de disparaître ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion. « Est-ce que l'idée n'est pas de rester décontracté avec la diversion ? »

Snape sembla un moment confus, puis réussit à comprendre. « Vous ne ferez pas disparaître la diversion mais le _vrai _vous. Avec la barrière levée et la diversion en place, vous devrez essayer de vous faire disparaître dans un endroit sécurisé sous – ou à l'intérieur de votre barrière. » Puis il se leva. « Nous allons commencer à pratiquer plus tard cet après-midi. Il est bientôt temps de déjeuner et ensuite, nous brasserons la potion pour votre cicatrice. La rééducation sera à quatorze heures tous les jours, suivie d'une séance de lecture - et d'une sieste si l'envie vous prend – dans la véranda. »

« Professeur Snape, » dit Harry comme l'homme se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer leur repas de midi. « Est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire – quand vous pratiquez l'occlumencie – quelle est votre barrière ? Ou votre diversion ? »

Snape s'arrêta sur le seuil, face à la cuisine, sa main sur la porte peinte en blanc. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de se retourner face à Harry. « Ma diversion est aussi le vol, » répondit-il prudemment. « Venez, vous pouvez aider avec les légumes. »

Harry le suivit, se demandant pourquoi Snape s'était arrêté. Il essaya – sans succès – de s'imaginer Snape _appréciant _de voler sur un balai. N'avait-il pas dit que la diversion devait être une expérience agréable ? Soudain, une image surgit dans son esprit – Snape, la grande chauve-souris des donjons planant dans les airs avec sa robe et sa cape gonflée derrière lui, n'étant soutenu que par le vent. Plus libre, peut-être, qu'il n'avait jamais été dans sa vie.


End file.
